Crimson Velocity
by RedToxicity
Summary: Regina Mills knew she was dying. But when a mysterious blonde stumbles into her Vineyard with her son needing help. She finds she might just have something to live for. SwanQueen Med-Burn. Check Chp 1 for more info.
1. Birthday Wishes

**Summary: Vineyard owner Regina Mills had always known she was going to die. Doctors and her parents had been preparing her for years. And she openly accepted her fate when she became the owner of Naevedin Vineyards. But when a stormy night brings more then rain. She finds perhaps there is more to life then loneliness. And maybe happiness is worth fighting for and who better to teach her then Emma Swan. A woman who is running from the shadows of her past. But the only problem with running is whatever you are running from might just catch you in the future.** **Can Regina save Emma from her past? Or will their problems be too much for both women to handle?** **Author Note: I know I've been gone and I could give you a million reasons but long story short the person I wrote my prior stories with isn't in my life. and writing them hurts but they will be updated. and soon just getting over pain and writers block. but hoping this will make us somewhAt even or keep you occupied till I can update all my stories. thanks for bearing with me.** **RT**

Prologue

She listened as rain pattered against her window. Listened to the soothing sound, as the words continued to haunt her. Coursing through her brain like a poison. Slowly killing everything and eating her from the inside out. But this hadn't been her choice. No. But learning to shelter burdens wasn't a new feat. The circumstances changed but she could handle it with the class and grace her mother had drilled into her. After all, it wasn't like she had a choice and the thought made her grit her teeth. Her fingers tightened around the glass in her hand. As her tanned knuckles began to turn a frosty white, before a resigned sigh escaped her lips.

As her mind slipped back into conversation after conversation she had, had with her doctor.

"Regina I wish there was more that we could do. But for now continue staying active and taking your medications. We'll just have to keep our fingers crossed."

Each trip over the course of fifteen years had been the same words. Sometimes less, sometimes more, sometimes the words were even pretty. Giving her a false sense of hope, but as she had gotten older she recognized the words for what they were. Empty promises, and nothing had been different this trip.

Bringing the glass to her lips, she welcomed the burn as the aged scotch slid down her throat. Taking a final glance out of the water cover glass, Regina moved away from the window. At least something here could grow and flourish, she thought as she settled her glass on the wooden table beside the window.

An empty smile curved her lips as she moved over the glossed oak floors. Eyeing an old wooden panel, as her thin fingers traced across its smooth surface. Her family home was the only thing she had grown to love and take care of. It had become her haven. Comforted her and built a fortress around her when the rest of her world had crumbled. It was the only thing that hadn't changed.

Regina relished in the feeling of her feet, pressing against the cold floor. As she continued toward her bedroom. Pulling her shirt over her head as she went. Tomorrow was a new day. It was a motto she had chanted to herself for years. She just wished she didn't have to spend it alone.

"Happy birthday," she whispered to herself as she closed her bedroom door.

Emma clung to her son and the jacket she had haphazardly thrown over him in haste after she had felt the first drops of rain over her pale flesh. Coming ultimately out of nowhere surprising the blonde. Using her free hand she tightened the strap over her chest. Careful not to jostle her sleeping son, who had been a trooper through the whole ordeal. Never complaining as they went from place to place. Content with pretending they were superheroes making it in an unforgiving world of villains. But she knew she needed to find something more stable. She needed to find some sort form of housing, and work but the thought quickly came and left. The money she had saved was almost gone and she had no idea where she was. Rain trickled down her face, catching on the end of her long eye lashes as she trekked forward.

Gravel and dirt that was quickly turning mud clumps, clung to her boots. Henry stirred in her arms, after a small coughing spell. Somewhere during their travels Henry had acquired a minimal cold. And what was left of the medicine she had bought for said cough had disappeared two busses ago. Settling, Emma gently rocked him and attempted to settle him as he drifted back to sleep. With each step she took she could feel her body growing heavier as she continued on. Bringing her free hand up to occasionally wipe away the water that had collected on her face.

At least the moon was out tonight though, Emma acknowledged. As pale moonlight guided the path, providing just enough light to see in front of her. While forcing her eyes to adjust to the rest. Emma tried to ignore the growing pain in her side, despite it feeling like a toothache in her skin. Aching coursed through her side. The discomfort enough to make her feel like she would crumble under the anguish. In the distance the blonde spotted a shadowy silhouette of what appeared to be a barn.

Soft green eyes cast a quick look down at her sleeping son. Chewing her lip in concentration, she thought about the possibility. It wasn't what she wanted to do, but running low on cash sometimes left for desperate decisions.

Feeling it was her best option, she diverted from her current path. Carefully stepping over a ditch filled with fast rushing water, nearly causing the young mother to lose her balance in the process. She grimaced at the thought as she dug her heels into the earth. Willing them to stabilize her as she shifted the small boy in her arms to regain complete balance.

"Mommy?" Came her son's tired voice as he tried to peak at her from under the jacket. "Where are we?"

The rain lightened, as if wanting to hear the answer Emma had to offer as well. But the truth was she didn't know.

Henry took her silence as permission to continue. "Are we at our new home yet?" New Home. The words from her promise a week ago were now being thrown in her face. She had made her baby a solemn swear that they would start over. That they would get a do over, but now that dream seemed further away than ever. And to Emma it was hard to swallow, like bile raising in her throat.

"Not yet bud." Emma didn't miss his reluctant sigh. Returning her eyes forward, as she squinted searching the distance. Making out an aging fence that lined the property. It wasn't a large fence, but it was still high enough for an adult to need to climb it to get over it.

"Where are we mommy?' Henry asked again. Elevating his tone over the increasing rain as his mother continued forward along the fence. Looking for an opening.

Emma had nearly forgotten how inquisitive her son could be. Searching the recesses of her mind for a convincing answer, she sighed.

"A friend's farm," the lie slipped easily off her tongue. Releasing a breath of relief, she grinned as she stepped over several pieces of wood that had likely fallen out of the post due to the storm. Or old age. Perhaps it had been a mixture of both. But it was nice to see fate on her side for once regardless.

"Then why aren't we going to the front door?" His curiosity peaked as his mother jostled him in her arms. Stepping over the broken down part of the wooden fence.

"We wouldn't want to make a mess would we?" Emma commented. Pausing to hold out her hand so he could watch the rain collect in her hand. Temporarily satisfied with the answer, Henry lowered his head back to her chest, and she continued her walk.

This wasn't the life Emma had foreseen for herself. Sure she had, had her rebellious stage and it had cost her greatly. But she never pictured herself a trespasser trying to protect her son from the elements with meager resources. No after she found out she was pregnant she hadn't expected it to be easy, but certainly not this hard. But Henry had made it all worth it. Her baby was perfect and smarter than she could've hoped for. Even though it proved to be annoying and ill-timed occasionally. Her mind raced as she crossed the large field. Doing her best to stay hidden as she moved, just in case. Creeping along the field taking in the large machinery as she made her way toward the barn.

Emma's feet thanked her as she came to a halt in front of the barn doors. Suddenly unable to fight the smile that surfaced on her lips at there not being a lock, before she sat Henry on his feet.

"Okay buddy we have to be quiet ok?" She didn't wait for an answer, before turning back to the door and slipping her hands around the handles. Giving a small grunt, Emma pulled the heavy door open just enough for herself and Henry to squeeze inside. Using the end of her boot she forced the aged leather under the small opening, and closed the door as much as possible. Tiny hands took a firm hold to the sweatshirt she sported, as she reached around her back. Pulling a small flashlight free from one of the side pockets.

Pushing in the power switch, Emma pointed the flash light at her hand. Watching it flicker momentarily before sparking to life and staying on. Casting a dull light in front of them, Emma took Henry's hand as they all but tip-toed forward. Calming her breathing, the blonde pointed the light around the barn. On one side were several stalls. Low breathing and quick snuffs of breath greeted the blonde as she slowly turned the light toward the sound.

In front of mother and son stood two horses that occupied the stalls closest to the door. Releasing the breath she wasn't aware she had been holding she aimed the light toward her son.

"It's okay Hen." Emma whispered in attempts not to spook the horses. She had read about animals sensing fear, so she took slow breaths hoping to alleviate the fear that threatened to crawl up her spine. "They are just horses. Don't be scared." Emma whispered. Not sure if she was trying to convince herself more or her son.

"I'm not scared mommy. I like horses. Maybe your friend will let me ride one day."

Emma bit the inside of her cheek to prevent giving a verbal answer. She had already lied to her son enough. Silence feel between the two as Emma moved deeper into the barn. Keeping the illumination from the flashlight low as she surveyed the shelter. Appreciating it's rustic and sturdy build. On the opposite side were more unoccupied stalls. The duo pushed further into barn, until Emma spotted what she had been looking for. A large enclosed section of hay bales.

"Ready to be a cowboy for the day?" Mother whispered to son as she shined the light over to the bales. Henry had once upon a time been obsessed with knights and cowboys, before he grew up. Graduating more into the need for 'grown up' heroes. So he had succumb to the superman's and iron man's of the comic world.

A small piece of the blonde hated the fact her son was growing up before her eyes.

"I thought we were superheroes?" Henry questioned. Unable to remove the slight elevation in his voice. And Emma could tell he was trying to cover up his excitement.

"We can be both. And no one has to know." His mother smiled. Spotting a wooden beam, where she leaned the flashlight. Pleased at the small area it illuminated. Shuffling the bag off her shoulder, she removed the spare jackets and shirts and placed them over the hay as efficiently as she could. Creating a small pallet for her son.

"Alright you know the drill. Up you go!" Her voice slightly commanded as she watched her son hop on to the side by side bales. "Story time?"

"I was hoping you'd tell me about... about your friend. If we're meeting tomorrow."

A sigh escaped at the brunette's inquiry. It seemed Henry had indeed acquired her curiosity in the gene pool. Running a hand through her dampened hair, she stared at her baby. Who was now huddled on his makeshift bed. Looking up to her with a renewed sense of wonder.

The mother let out a small chuckle. No one had forced her to think about her past life. When she left it behind, she had planned to do just that leave it behind. But apparently she hadn't buried it deep enough. And as a consequence it was staring back at her through the eyes of her six almost seven year old son.

"What do you want to know bud?"

"Everything!" He exclaimed joyfully at the possibility of learning new information.

"Everything huh? How about five questions then you try to rest."

"Seven?" He tried.

"Four." Emma prodded back. Biting the inside of her cheek to hold back the laugh that threatened to surface. As Henry pouted and furrowed his brows at the lowered proposition.

"Fine six."

"Henry." She warned. "Do you want to ask the questions or not? Take it or leave it buddy."

A nod greeted Emma. "Five," He whispered in a defeated tone that made the blonde's heart ache. She never wanted to deny her son anything he wanted, but he needed rest.

"What's her name?"

"Lily."

"What happened to her?"

"We grew up together. Our families were very close. But I wasn't a good friend."

"Did you say sorry? I know you didn't mean to. Apologizing makes things better."

Emma smiled at her son's innocent logic. There was no apology that could make Lily forgive her. Not after what she had done to her. Maybe if she had apologized things would be better. But life and time had separated them. And a piece of Emma doubted she would see her best friend again. Did she even have the right to call Lily a friend anymore?

"No buddy I didn't. But maybe I should."

"Will she like me?"

"She'd love you. You're a great kid. You're my son after all." She shot her son a sly wink, before lightly tickling him. "Alright last question."

"I'm going to save it. Night mom." He exclaimed quickly, before turning his back to his mother. To find a more comfortable position. Shock settled over her features before a weak smiled met her lips.

"Good night kid."

Next Day

Sunlight broke through the vintner's bedroom window, shining directly into her already open eyes. Regina had tossed most of the night. Sleep had escaped her, but that was fine. She didn't sleep most nights. Worrying and loneliness managed to keep her company.

Turning her head away from the ceiling, the brunette stared at the bright numbers on her alarm clock.

6:45

Finding no reason to remain in bed any longer. Regina sat up, running her fingers through her coiffed layers. Then under her tired eyes, gathering her thoughts as she left the sleeping area. Moving toward her en-suite bathroom to prepare for the day.

An hour later. Regina sauntered into her kitchen pleased to see her working crew indulging in light coffee and conversation. The floor beneath her boots alerted the men of her presence as three pairs of eyes looked in her direction.

"Good morning."

"Mornin'."

"Miss Mills."

They all greeted. As Regina greeted them with a smile of her own.

"Gentlemen."

Pleased with her morning greeting, the winemaker moved deeper into the kitchen. Preparing herself a cup of coffee, as she listened in on the morning conversation.

"The rain last night was terrible. It was so forceful it nearly uprooted Counts dog house. Poor lad almost floated away. Charlotte made me bring him inside and now we have a fresh coat of mud on the furniture." Edmund shook his head at the memory.

"I sympathize. The kids couldn't get out to play. The misses and I had to occupy two toddlers and a newborn." Daniel chimed in. "I never thought I'd be excited to be away from home."

Daniel shot Regina an apologetic look, which she shook off with the subtle wave of her hand.

"Well Leslie and I enjoyed a quiet evening."

The other two men looked at the youngest member of their crew with mixed looks of jealousy and intrigue. Before they settled for a deep groan.

"What I wouldn't give for a quiet night. I love my children don't get me wrong. But they're so damn demanding. Graham I envy you lad. I miss freedom."

"Despite the new decoration to ninety-five percent of our home. I wouldn't wish for anything different. Falling in love was the best decision I ever made."

Regina listened. Taking a sip of coffee as she watched her men talk about the thing she longed for most, but knew she'd never have. Someone to come home to. Some to share a future with. Someone to love.

"Miss Mills how about you?" Came twenty-six year old Graham's voice.

Looking up from the coffee cup in her hand at the mention of her name. Regina was confused when she looked up at her oldest employees and saw fear present in their eyes. Graham was fairly new and still learning the ropes. So he was unaware of the unspoken rule of not asking Regina personal life questions.

Another lonely birthday. She thought before she placed her cup down on the granite counter. "I think it's time we all get to work. With the untimely rain we have more work to do. Edmund and Daniel if you could walk each row and check the grapes. It is almost harvest time. Graham you'll work with me today. We need to assemble barrels and check the machinery."

Not needing further instruction, the men downed the remainder of their coffees and grabbed their hats. Graham informed Regina he'd wait outside for her, before disappearing to catch up to the other men. The thump of the wooden door closing filled the now silent home. Something the brunette recognized all too well when it returned.

Moving to her cabinet she opened the first one door, with a reluctant pull. Coffee hued eyes stared at the experimental drug her doctor had prescribed. Trembling fingers plucked the container before she pulled the small, white bottle toward her face. Out of habit she read the warnings and the dosage. She had read it so many times she felt she could write it down word for word, but she did it anyway. Before pushing the top down and twisting it off. Shaking the container into her waiting palm, the brunette frowned as she popped the two tablets into her mouth. Bringing the cup to her lips, she washed down the foul taste with the remainder of her coffee.

Taking a moment to collect herself. Regina swallowed again, feeling as though the tablet was still caught in her throat. Finally feeling the medicine had taken the right course, she returned the bottle to the cabinet. Using the hair tie on her wrist, the winemaker put her hair up into a high ponytail. Making a mental note to get a hair cut, as she exited her kitchen.

Graham who had resorted to carving up a stick he found, looked up at his boss. A wide smile greeted the brunette. A scoff past her lips as Regina let her anger fuel her.

"Mr. Humbert," Graham traded his grin for a frown at the formality. "Seeing as you are newer then Edmund and Daniel I will take it upon myself to personally educate you."

The short woman maintained intense eye contact as she proceeded down the steps of her porch to the waiting brunette.

"I don't mind morning conversation, but never question anything about my life. If I wish to share key facts about my business I will do such. Not in general conversation. You are here to do a job, a job I pay you to do. Are we clear?"

"Crystal Miss Mills. I apologize for the inconvenience. I will personally tend the machines." Graham offered. He had been warned by the locals that Regina was a dangerous mystery. And until a few minutes ago he hadn't believed them. But now looking at the intimidating, his opinion had done a three-hundred and sixty degree turn.

"Very well. I will be in the barn should a problem arise."

Tipping his hat in acknowledgement the brunette skipped off, like a puppy who had been kicked.

Regina sighed. Tucking her Evil Queen persona away as she began moving toward the barn. She hadn't wanted to hurt the boy's feelings but a distance between workers and boss had to be established. Keeping her father's vineyard functioning was more important to her then temporary pleasantries.

Reveling at the soft ground mushing beneath her boots. This was what she loved. Her life had been sheltered, but even in her solace she had found a small amount of salvation.

Tanned fingers wrapped around the barns handles. She had meant to buy a lock, but after Henry had died she saw no purpose. And no one visited in fear of upsetting the 'Evil Queen' side of her. So it had been decided that leaving the barn unlocked was plausible.

Giving a forced pull of the door, it creaked open and welcomed the owner. The thick smell of animal and hay assaulted her nose, as she felt the scattered tendrils of hay crunch beneath her feet.

Moving deeper into the barn, she was prepared to hear her horse Rocinante welcome her. But instead she heard voices. Voices. The brunette thought as she stilled her movements.

Rocinante pranced nervously at the tension filling the enclosure.

"But mommy it's just Lily."

"Henry. I know what I said but this isn't the time."

"But she has to know you're sorry."

Regina was prepared to tuck tail and run. When a small boy burst forward, from the animals food storage.

"Hi."

Emma's eyes fluttered open at the sound of laughter. She hadn't meant to fall asleep. A catnap was all she had wanted, but her body had, had other ideas. Fear grated up the blonde's back as the laughter grew more boisterous. They had overslept, and because of it Emma had put them in a vulnerable position.

A relieved breath passed her lips as the sounds began to fade. Emma refused to be caught. The thought of Henry being taken from her, made bile rise in her mouth. But what scared the mother most was the thought of her son being forced to return to his father. Emma had to calm the nerves in her stomach at the idea.

Her ears perked as she listened for any other sounds, before she peeked around the post she had rested against. The movement made her wince as her fingers trailed over the fabric of her sweatshirt on her side.

Pleased that the coast was clear and that she was no longer hearing voices. Emma moved toward her son, brushing his growing bangs out of his face. Before she placed a chaste kiss to his lightly warm forehead. A cough ripped through her chest before she could cover her mouth or try to contain it. Her lungs burned. Tears stung the corners of her eyes.

"Mommy," Henry's sleep dazed question caught her attention. As she tried her best to end the rogue waves of painful coughs.

"Yea… buddy."

"Are you okay mom?"

"Of cours…" Emma didn't get the chance to finish before the sound of the barn door creaking caught her attention. Grabbing the flashlight, pack and her son. The blonde shrunk into the background. Moving away from the entrance. Crunching hay echoed in Emma's ears as she held her breath. Willing the pain in her side to disappear and her cough to not return.

Henry began to struggle against Emma's hold and the hand over his mouth. Taking a chance, his mother removed her hand, before taping on his shoulder. Demonstrating she required is undivided attention. The light from the door allowed more light into the barn. Enough for Emma to shoot her son a warning look.

But of course her baby had other ideas.

"But mommy it's just Lily." He retorted in what he believed to be a whisper.

Emma's frown deepened as the sound of crunching hay ceased. A sliver of hope greeted Emma when the crunching continued quietly. Maybe they hadn't heard Henry, or they choose to ignore it.

"Henry." Emma whisper warned. "I know what I said but this isn't the time."

Henry set his chin in a defiant manner, but Emma could've never guessed what her son would do next.

"But she has to know you're sorry," the boy demanded. Before he escaped Emma's grasp and burst into the clearing.

"Hi." The blonde heard her son greet. Attempting to mentally prepare herself for a meeting she hadn't want to occur. Henry's mother swallowed as she stepped behind her son, not wanting him to get them in more trouble.

Soft green eyes fell to a gorgeous brunette with a rigid stance. She was decorated in an open dark black, white and grey plaid shirt. With a black shirt underneath and weathered jeans as well as boots. Her hands rested on her hip in a disgusted and agitated manner, that made Emma feel she had just walked into a waiting reprimand. Her eyes were squinted in a waiting fashion.

Not receiving an answer Regina took it upon herself to speak first. "Who are you and what are you doing in my barn? Let alone on my property?" There was a bite to her voice that made Emma cringe in response.

"I am so…"

"…You must be Lily?" Henry exclaimed gleefully as he waved adamantly to the brunette. Who transformed her scowl into a look of confusion as her brows furrowed.

"Excuse me?" Venom coated the brunette's voice as she stared at the boy with a look of indifference and thinning tolerance.

Emma spotting the need to clarify shuffled her son behind her to become a buffer between the two. While Regina watched with a raised eyebrow. Crossing her arms over her chest as she waited for the dirtied woman to explain.

"I am waiting…"

"Swan."

"Am I to believe that is your real name?" The brunette retorted skeptically. Eying the attractive blonde despite her disposition being covered in dirt and grim.

"Considering you haven't called the police yet. I thought you deserved at least that much." Regina weighed the words before giving an approving nod. "It was raining…"

"…And that gave you the right to trepass?" The winemaker finished.

Emma gritted her teeth at being cut off again. She knew it wasn't wise to come onto someone's property, but she had done what she believed best for Henry. And that she would not apologize for.

"Mommy what does trespass mean?" Henry questioned. Tugging on the bottom of her dirtied sweatshirt. His brown eyes full of curiosity as his mother looked down at him with a weak smile. Pushing the intensity of the situation to the back of her mind. As she bent down to become eye level with her son. "That's not Lily is it?" His reasoning never ceased to amaze her. That her nearly seven year old baby boy could pick up on social ques.

With a shake of her head she answered his question. "I'm sorry mommy."

"Its not your fault Hen." Turning her gaze back to the brunette. "Look we didn't take anything. I'm sorry for intruding. I can give you money to compensate. Just let me take my son and leave."

Regina huffed at the proposition. "It doesn't look like your in a position to offer me anything. You appear to barely have enough for yourself."

The words stung Emma like an unseen blow. She may have not been in the best situation but Henry was well taken care of and that's what mattered to her. And despite the less then favorable circumstance the woman had no right to insult her so bluntly.

Regina nearly blanched at her words. She wasn't social. Attempts at being social had resulted in painful whispers and rumors she had been forced to endure. So hurtful tactics had become her method. Hurt them before they could hurt her. But her face remained passive despite her inner turmoil.

"Listen lady…" The blonde began. Until a violent coughing spell rendered her speechless. Eyes beginning to water as she raised a hand to cover her mouth.

"Mommy?" The little boy froze as his mother fell heavily onto the straw.

"Miss Swan?"

No response. No cough. Just silence.

Regina's blood ran cold. "Miss Swan?" Silence. "Stay with your mother I'm going to get help."

Regina willed her legs and body for once to listen to what she commanded it to do. She hadn't asked to be born with this condition. Nor had she asked to find strangers in her barn. But the universe seemed to enjoy throwing the unexpected at her. And took sick glee in watching her flounder through ever scenario.

But she pushed forward. Forcing herself to focus on the task at hand. It was clear to Regina the woman needed help. And the quicker she got it, the quicker the blonde and her son could leave.

"Graham! Graham!" Her voice carried as she crossed the field. Said worker looked up from bent position, as he squinted. Spotting his boss moving toward him at a high rate of speed.

"Miss Mills?" He questioned as the older woman closed the distance. Panting heavily as she attempted to catch her breath. "Are you okay ma'am?" The brunette asked. Wiping fresh grease from his hands on the back of his jeans. Regina tried not to grimace at the display but failed.

Finally feeling her lung capacity returning to normal, the brunette spoke concisely.

"There is a woman that needs help in my barn."

Graham stared at the brunette as though she had grown two heads.

"A woman? Do you know…"

"Mr. Humbert. As much as I would like to hold your hand and walk you through every detail I cant. So if you would simply do as I ask. It would be greatly appreciated."

The male frowned. It was the second time today he was getting reprimanded, and to be honest he didn't know the extent to Regina's patience. But he knew he didn't want to find out. Without a moment of second hesitation, the brunette took off on a long sprint.

Regina was close behind as the pair raced back across the property. Toward the barn.

Graham arrived first, pushing the door open wider. Before ducking inside. Regina choose to stand behind and monitor the situation. Though he could be irritating and sometimes immature. Out of all of her employees and including herself Graham had the friendliest disposition. His charming appearance and youth were also factors that Regina had found useful when needing to conduct business.

"Hiya fella. Who do we have here?" His voice sickeningly sweet as he aimed his question at Henry.

Regina watched as the small boy scooted protectively in front of his mother. Covering the large frame with that of his own smaller frame. Casting Graham a look of pure hatred over his shoulder. Standing in shock, the brunette stood in marvel at how quickly the child's demeanor had changed.

"It's okay fella. I just want to help your mom okay?"

"No," Henry spoke defiantly. Poking out his lips as he tightened his grip on his mother's sweater.

"Come now lad." But the brunette boy remained admant. Shaking his head in refusal. If Regina hadn't known time was a limiting factor, she might have applauded the boys stance. Seeing the need to step in Regina moved forward. Placing a soft hand to her employees lower back, silently motioning him to get behind her. As she sighed, metaphorically taking the reigns from Graham.

"Henry why won't you let us help your mother?" The winemaker inquired.

"Doctors are villains."

The answer shocked the pair of adults. Some doctors were crooked and ill-tempered, Regina had to agree. She had handled and dealt with enough with her condition. But for a child of no older then eight to say something with such malevolence and distaste it made her gain a sinking feeling.

"Mommy can't go to a hospital. They'll hurt her."

"Henry if I make a promise to not send your mommy to a hospital. And personally look after her can you let me help her?"

"Pinky promise?" He asked. Turning to Regina enough to stick out his pinky toward her.

"Pardon?" The vintner looked confused down at the child. Gazing at the slightly dusty appendage.

Seeing the need to explain, Henry began to clarify. "A pinky promise is a secret between two people. A promise that can never be broken." The enunciation on 'never' and 'broken' cemented just how much this notion meant to the child. Seeing no way out of the situation. Regina bent down toward his small body and held out her pinky to him. Warmth spread through her being as his small finger wrapped around hers. Sealing their agreement.

"Okay?"

"Okay."

"Hello?" The doctor questioned as she rubbed a tired hand over her face. Before pulling the illuminated device away from her ear, to glance at the clock. A weighted groan fell from her lips as she returned the device to her ear. It felt like she had just gotten into bed, and no sooner her phone was ringing. And she had answered it more out of habit then obligation. Not looking at the caller I.D.

"Do you do anything other then sleep?" Regina asked.

Belle groaned it was to early. Someone had apparently already activated her best friends irritation gauge.

"Oh goody… a call from an annoyed Regina Mills. I guess I can cross this off my to-do list for today."

"Come off your high-horse Aussie. What are your plans for today?"

"I had planned to sleep but based on your tone and the time this conversation is taking place. I'm just gonna assume you have other plans for me? You do know you're not my only patient correct?"

"All very true but since you have taken the rightful claim as my best friend you'll have to deal."

Belle pushed her wives hanging limbs off her torso. Listening to the brunettes groan as she turned over. Pulling the phone away from her ear, the doctor leaned over and placed a quick kiss to Ruby's temple.

"What did you call for?" The brunette questioned. Returning her phone to her ear, as she sat up on the edge of her bed. Wrapping the sheet around her torso. "And it had better be a good reason." The doctor warned.

"I found a stranger… well a woman and a boy in my barn."

"Are you kidding me? You called me this early in the morning, when a simple call to the sheriff would've been justified."

"How articulate. And I plan to but the situation is… complicated."

That peeked the doctors attention. Nothing associated with Regina Mills was ever complicated. Handled or removed were the only two options. So complicated to Belle was definitely interesting.

"Ill be there in thirty minutes."

Regina kept her promise, staying by the blonde's side. While her son sat watching cartoons in the living room. Several times the mothers breathing had changed. Drifting from raspy to deep, before prolonged and watery coughs would take over. The blonde had moved minimally, but her eyes wouldn't open. So Regina had sat in the love seat at the far corner of the room they had situated Emma and just watched over her. Taking only momentary breaks to check on the boy, her workers, and how close her best friend was.

Twenty minutes had passed before Regina surfaced in her kitchen. Pulling a refrigerated bowl of mixed fruits she had sliced yesterday from the cold confines. She sat it on the counter, before grabbing two bowls from her cabinets. Using a wooden spoon she divided out a decent portion into each bowl. Before grabbing two forks.

Retreating back to the living room. "Are you hungry sweetheart?" The brunette held up the bowl. For several counts Henry looked at the bowl before shaking his head. But Regina could see his hungry but unsure gaze. The boy was smart.

"Alright. Well can I sit with you? And I'll leave the bowl beside me just in case." The child shrugged. Before returning his gaze to the television. Taking up a criss-cross applesauce formed of sitting next to Henry, Regina sighed. Before picking up the fork and beginning to eat her fruit.

For several moments the pair of brunettes sat watching the moving characters. But the winemaker had quickly lost interest and decided upon watching the boy subtly. Occasionally he would cast a glance at the bowl beside him or the one in Regina's hand.

"I don't really like strawberries. And I'd hate for them to go to waste. Would you eat them?" She tried. Lifting the bowl toward him.

"Um okay. Thank you."

"No thank you. So do you and Miss Swan have family around here?"

Henry shook his head. "I don't know. I only know about a woman called Lily. Her and momma were friends"

Regina tried to keep her facial expressions indifferent, but she did find the boys comment interesting. Surely he was talking about another woman other then their sheriff.

"So no family?" The vintner tried to clarify.

"Do you have family? You have a big home so I guess I was wondering where they were."

Once again the older woman found herself starstruck at the question. People shared her last name but as far as family went. Regina surmised, she didn't have any.

"They don't live here."

"So you're alone too?"

The brunette knew she was alone. But hearing the words spoken so bluntly and bared before her face the way they were. Made her feel small. She was alone. And now Henry knew it too.

"Regina?" Belle called out from the front of the house.

"In the living room," the winemaker responded. But the tightening hand on her arm caught her attention. "Henry it's okay. Miss French is a good friend of mine. I pinky promised that I'd take care of your mom. And I intend to keep that promise but I need Belles help. No one is allowed in the house without my permission. So you can eat and watch cartoons okay?"

Uncertainty flashed across his soft features. Before he nodded.

"Okay."

"Hey. So I'm interested in this complicated situation." Belle began as soon as she spotted her best friend heading toward her.

"Keep your voice low. Her son is in the living room."

The doctor braced a hand against Regina's sleeve. "Since when do you care about others?"

"I don't," Regina reasoned. "But I want answers and them the hell off my property." Finality clung been the two women, as the brunette made a pointed look toward the door.

"After you your majesty."

Choosing to ignore the snide comment. The winemaker pushed the door open. And entered the room, the doctor hot on her heels.

"Oh?" Was the first word that passed the younger woman's lips as she caught her first glance at the woman. Her blonde mane was in light tangles. The green sweatshirt she wore was tattered and torn. But the black skinny jeans clung tightly to her frame. Showing off incredibly long, curvy legs. "She's pretty. Even with all of that," Belle commented. Waving her hand up and down, gesturing at the blonde's appearance.

"I wouldn't know." Regina shrugged at Belles skeptical look. "I called you here to do a job. Can you or can't you?"

"Bossy. Bossy." The doctor sneered. Pulling her thesiscope from around her neck. As she approached the bed. Pinching the base she placed the circular piece just inside of the collar on the woman's sweatshirt. Listening first to the woman's heartbeat. Then moved to her back to repeat the same action to her lungs. "Interesting."

Regina watched as her best friend removed the pieces from her ear and returned the instrument back around her neck.

Belle twisted the right upward, before sliding her hands around the resting woman's neck.

"Did she do or say anything?" The question was directed toward Regina. As the brunette continued her minimal exam.

"You mean besides trespassing?"

Blue eyes shot the vintner a warning glare.

"Sorry. No but she had a deep cough…"

"Regular or extremely congested and watery?"

"How the hell should I know? You're the doctor."

Belle returned to a standing position to glower at her patient and best friend.

"This is important. I need you to try to remember."

"Fine. Gun to my head… not regular. No congestion. Extremely watery sounding."

"This isn't good." The doctor stated. Wrapping her arms around herself like a tight cacoon. "Her temperature is rising. And her breathing is growing labored. She needs to go to a hospital Regina."

Cognac eyes filled with trepidation stared in disbelief at the other brunette. She thought the woman seemed healthy overall. Sure she was slightly dirtied, but she had taken that as a sign of exhaustion. It was clear to see the woman and her son were running from something or someone but she hadn't asked what. If she was being honest she hadn't wanted to. It had been a long time since Regina cared for someone. And a piece of her doubted she would start just because a sweet kid and his sick mother had walked into her life.

"You can't. I promised her son no hospitals."

"You're going to let a child dictate your decisions and her well being?"

A discontented scoff escaped the older woman. No one made decisions for her. But Regina had always prided herself on being a woman of her word. Even if the promise had been made to a child she barely knew.

"Of course not. Don't be ridiculous. But as my friend I'm asking you to do whatever you can. I know how much challenges mean to you. You thrive on making the impossible, possible and that's what I'm asking of you now."

The doctor looked accusingly at Regina. Her best friend always had a way of speaking that made Belle want to take action. Even if it didn't work. It had been one of the reasons she had made Regina her best friend. Despite the warnings she had received.

"Alright I'll try. But she'll need I.V fluids, medication, a thorough exam, I'll need a medical history. I suppose I can get that once she is stable." Belle rambled. Running through a mental itinerary.

"Get whatever you'll need. I'll flip the bill. If it means getting them off my property quicker."

"Regina…"

But the brunette was already gone. Belle stared down at the woman. If her theories were right. This woman was a fighter just like Regina. Perhaps fate had decided they had both fought long enough. And it was time to depend on someone else.

Emma

Pain. Searing pain. Those were the only words that Emma managed to put together. Her limbs felt heavy and when she made the mental effort to raise them she couldn't. She felt trapped and confined. Her eye lids fluttered as she made an attempt at clearing the foggy recesses of her mind. A bright over head light blinded her for several moments. Before she was able to blink enough to let her eyes adjust.

"Ah you're awake excellent. I had honestly feared the worst." An unfamiliar accented voice spoke. "You may be a bit groggy, that's expected. We had to give you a high dose of Valium and antibiotics. Nasty fluid is in your lungs."

Emma tried to focus her swimming mind. Valium. Antibotics? Fluid? Then everything came crashing back at once. Henry had all but bum rushed the property owner. And she had passed out.

Henry.

"He-Henry?" The blonde rasped out. Her throat felt like cotton had been forced down it.

"Oh the cute little fella? He is fine. We couldn't let him into the room. You had a severe infection. And a cold that was bordering pneumonia. But he's just fine."

Room? Horror echoed in the blonde's green eyes as she turned lightly to observe her surroundings. A wave of relief washed over her. She was in a room but it didn't appear to be a hospital room.

"Where am I?" The blonde gulped.

"My best friends vineyard. I think you already met Regina. She owns Naevedin Vineyards. I'm Dr. Belle French by the way. You've been out for about 72 hours. We weren't sure you'd make it honestly. But we're glad you did. I have a couple questions for you. But that can wait. There is someone who has been waiting on pins and nails."

As if knowing he was being summoned Henry barreled into the room. His brunette hair a blur as he jumped into the open area at the end of the bed. A wide smile greeted Emma as she watched the doctor retreat from the room.

"Mommy!"

"Hey kid. I missed you." Emma smiled. As she made a painful attempt at sitting up. Her back met the headboard with a soft thump. "Aren't you going to give me a hug?"

Henry looked apologetically at his mother before he shook his head.

"Regina said I shouldn't. But I can do it as much as I want when you're better."

The blonde visibly frowned. Apparently she had missed a lot in the past 72 hours. When had her baby begun to call the woman by her first name?

"I feel better now. Are you sure?" Emma questioned as she opened her arms wide in invitation for her child. "Time is expiring," a smile surfaced as she began to close the gaps.

Not needing further prodding, the boy crawled over his mother's legs into her waiting arms.

This felt right. Having her little boy in her arms. Squeezing her. Emma let Henry's warmth wash away her fears as she buried her nose in his green apple scented hair. That was new.

Pulling back, Emma took a moment to really look at her son. Gone away were the clothes they had arrived in. His hair had been combed and thoroughly cleaned. A deep frown surfaced as she started into her son's big brown eyes. What all had she missed in the last 3 days?

A knock pulled the blonde's attention away. As Belle peeked around the door, blue eyes scanned the room until they fell directly on Henry.

"You ready?"

Emma furrowed her eyebrows at the question. At her look of confusion the doctor stepped more into the room and smiled sincerely at her.

"Regina agreed to take Henry into her vineyard. And help with the harvest. So we could talk."

"Can I go mommy?"

Apprehension flashed across his mother's face. But as she looked down at the wide grin her son was sporting, she caved. It had been so long since her son had fully smiled. Often he wore a plastic smile, but apparently in her absence something had changed. Giving her nod of approval. She was surprised when her baby barreled back into her arms, planting kisses along her face.

"Thanks." He shouted with a final scramble out of her arms and off the bed. Soft emerald eyes sparkled as her child darted from the room, nearly knocking the doctor over in the process. But Belle hadn't seemed to mind. Instead she had smiled and giggled lightly.

Inaudible voices sounded outside. Emma hadn't realized she'd been watching the door until Belles smooth accent cut through her attention.

"He's okay ya'know?"

"Im not sure I understand," the blonde spoke. But the truth was she did understand. Henry was skeptical of people. And Emma hated it, she felt wholly responsible.

The brunette shot her patient a skeptical look. Before she pushed the door closed. A shaky breath escaped the doctor as she leaned back against the door. Folding her arms over her chest, turning her knowing gaze on Emma.

Emma tried to shrink away. It felt like she was in a fight and Belle had the upper hand. She was forced to wait for the next blow. But until it came she could only dance around and try to evade it from happening.

"I can't explain it personally. But your child made a connection with Regina. And despite her denying it. I know she made one with him too."

"He's a friendly kid."

Belle pinched her mouth together. "I won't doubt that. But he shows a reluctancy toward adults. But more surprisingly toward men. So why not talk to me? I want to help you but you have to let me. And I'd prefer to do this the easy way."

"Because a doctor is the last person I would trust." Emma sneered. Forcing the words through her teeth.

"Fine." Uncrossing her arms, the doctor surged forward. Advancing to the side of Emma's bed. Ignoring the angered look the blonde shot her, Belle sat. "I saw your body Miss Swan. And most of it is covered in healed scar tissue, bruises, but that cut," the brunette said pointing to Emma's covered side. "Was severely infected."

"What does this have to do with Henry?"

"Regina was the only person who got him to open up. Somehow in a matter of three days, she got a scared boy. Who apparently has had psychological abuse to open up and trust. To feel safe. You don't think that raises flags? He just recently started to allow Graham and myself to get close to him. Why won't you let us help you?"

"Because if I do. And I let my guard down." The patient looked away. Twisting her fingers around the sheet a moment before she turned back to Belle. Who sat anxiously waiting for the blonde to continue. "He'll find us… he always finds us."


	2. Losing What's Found

**I am floored and honored by the response. I'm gonna give it my all to update every Sunday. Thank you for every review and PM. As to some of you concerned about the ending or more specifically Regina. Don't worry I'm an Evil Regal myself. But there will be two endings to this story. Take that warning at your own discretion.**

 **A/N:** I love Colin but I dislike Hook. Please understand

 **A/N2:** I'm not ready to uncover Regina's illness yet. Also Henry will go back and forth emotionally occasionally. I have done research and also been around abused children.

 **A** **/N3:** Emma will be absent this chapter. I'm building a story here give me time.

 **Song Inspiration :** Stay - Zedd feat. Alessia Cara

 **Emma's** **Absence**

Regina sat in her office, that had once been her father's and hid. Perhaps hid was the wrong word but she hadn't wanted to surface. Everyone had seemed to be assigned a job but herself. Belle was watching over the medically induced blonde. Graham, Edmund, and Daniel had gone back to work after the excitement. Leaving Regina with a boy she knew nothing about. So she had remained in her office while he watched cartoons, slept or snacked. To afraid to face the child.

Her fear hadn't stopped her from checking on him. But each time she went he'd find a new way to ask about his mother. And that's what the brunette had feared. Belle had diagnosed the woman with extreme fatigue and other terms Regina hadn't understood. Nor had she wanted to.

"Regina," Belle called. Seeming to have magically appeared before her. "You can't stay in here. That boy out there needs someone."

"Henry. His name is Henry. And so… what... you want me to play step mother? You have your work French and I have mine." The vintner crooned. Returning her gaze to the stack of papers she had been staring at for three hours.

"I'm not asking you to be anything other then yourself. I can't confirm my suspicions but they need help Re. And I may be wrong about a lot of things but that ki…" Belle started. But quickly corrected herself at her best friends glare. "Henry. He needs someone."

Regina sighed. "Apparently you have forgotten I don't want them here. As soon as she's better I'm sending them on their way."

"I think you're making a mistake. Shouldn't you at least give it a chance?"

"No. Don't you have a patient to check on?"

The doctor looked at her best friend in disbelief. "Just think about it. I don't think they are the only ones who need someone." Belle issued with a shrug before disappearing the same way she had come.

The winemaker stared after her friend. What the hell had she meant? Frustrated at her best friends cryptic meaning, Regina returned to her papers.

Her eyes itched with discomfort as she continued to stare blankly at the spreadsheets. The numbers were beginning to run together.

Maybe the doctor was right. She didn't have to be the boys or the mothers best friend. But helping them didn't necessarily have to effect her directly. Giving a defeated sigh, the brunette pushed up from her desk. As long as she didn't make the issue personal and kept her feelings out of it. She could do this and the little family would be gone. And things could return to normal.

Regina's legs made long strides as they carried her out of her office and into the living room. Her new prerogative clear.

"Henry?"

"Yes?"

The small child looked up from a book he had found. Regina raised a brow, as she gazed at the book. Soft hazel colored eyes followed Regina's to the book in his hand. Worry etched into his features as he slowly closed the book. Apologetic irises looked back up to Regina's.

Amazement and memories flooded the brunettes senses as she crossed the floor without thinking. Closing the distance between herself and Henry.

"I'm sorry I'll put it back. I found it on the book shelf. I'm sorry. It was just pretty. I'm sorry." Henry apologized for the third time. Finally breaking Regina from the trance she had been in. Taking her gaze off of the book she looked at the fragile child before shaking her head.

Offering him a warm and sincere smile.

"There's no need to apologize. Granted you could've asked before you opened it, but I'm far from mad." Regina lightly reprimanded. At Henry's saddened expression, she quickly justified her attitude. "This book is very precious to me. It's the last thing my father gave me before he…"

The words caught in her throat like a thick mass. Her father had always been warm and friendly. And despite her condition, he had always made her feel loved and wanted. Sneaking and giving her things her mother had forbade, just so she could enjoy her life. Well what was left of it.

"It's okay," Henry comforted. "I don't have a dad either."

Sympathetic orbs fell to the boy as he dragged his finger over the illustrious cover.

"Would you like to read it together? My father always had a soft spot for fairytales."

"We can? Really?" His attitude peaking. Returning to his previous excited demeanor.

"Perhaps this once I can make an exception." She winked before taking a seat on the couch. Inviting him with the pat of her hand to the cushion next to her. Not needing further prodding, Henry tucked the book under his arm and galloped to the seat.

Unable to stop his crashing momentum, he slammed into the couch. Causing the couch to scoot back, scraping loudly against the wooden floor as it went. His brown eyes immediately went to Regina's face. Preparing himself for the onslaught of deragetory terms the brunette had prepared for him. Or even worse physical pain. But when neither came, he simply stared at Regina in disbelief.

Concern mirrored in her eyes as she watched the boy run into the couch. She hadn't been able to stop him. "Are you alright?" Had settled at the tip of her tongue, and been prepared to pass over her lips when fearful eyes fell to her face.

A clinching tugged at her heart. Young eyes had looked at her in utter fear. Had he thought she would hurt him for a mistake? True she hated messes but a floor could be replaced or cared for.

"It's okay Henry it's just a floor. Are you alright?"

Tension eased from his shoulders as he nodded. Careful not to take his slightly untrusting eyes off the adult woman. Regina wanted desperately to reassure the child she meant him no harm. But instead settled for placing the offered book between them. Giving them both a needed buffer. A bubble of safety for Henry. And enough space for herself to clear her thoughts.

Needing a distraction, her fingertips trailed along the edge of the rough edged paper before turning the page to the first story.

Her smooth voice filled the space between them as she began. "Once Upon a Time…"

Halfway through the third story Henry had scooted closer to her. Leaning onto her as Regina painted a visual picture with her voice as she read. Illustrating each character with a different voice. But after a while Henry's head began to lean more heavily on her shoulder and the brunette knew he had fallen asleep.

Closing the cover, Regina looked down at his soft face and smiled. Moving the book to her lap, the vintner sighed. Pushing her sleeve up, she glanced at the watch on her wrist.

 **5:53p**

The work day was almost over. Regina moved slowly, supporting Henry's neck as she laid him out on the couch. Before pulling the throw from the back of the couch over his sleeping form.

Taking a needed stretch, she exited the room only to run into Belle.

"It's really great what you're doing Regina."

"Yes well its temporary. Otherwise my Evil Queen reputation may be ruined."

An irritated expression painted across Belles face. "I'm serious Regina."

"Yes well thank you for the vote of confidence dear. How is she?" Regina's tone turning serious. As her gaze fell to the room, where Henry's mother was stationed.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk about." The doctor lowered her tone. Before tilting her head toward the kitchen. Away from mother and son.

"Ill take it the news isn't good." Regina surmised. "Drink?"

"Water if you have it," the doctor acknowledged as she took a seat at the island.

Nodding, the older brunette opened the refrigerator and pulled two bottles of water out. Moving back to her best friend as she offered her the drink.

"Thanks. Re it's bad. I had to medically induce her. Her body needs time to heal. Right now it's give and take. If she doesn't wake in the next 2-3 days…"

"She will." Regina voiced. Surprising herself and Belle. "Apparently she is a fighter." The winemaker stated as if it were obvious.

"But that's not it. Someone put her through the ringer. She's lucky to be alive Regina. And if it was happening to her, I'm sure it's happened to Henry too."

The clinching returned. "Did he say anything. About where they came from? Who they are? Anything?"

"That he doesn't have a father." The older woman stated as she took a drink. "But he is very… jumpy."

"That's sad. We need to know more. Maybe you could befriend the child…"

"…No. I have no idea what to do with children. Second, I have a business to run… not A Save Me Service."

"Regina. She won't go to a hospital apparently that's for a reason. She needs help and doesn't know how to ask. She's probably had to depend on herself for years, possibly all her life."

"Even if I wanted to. I don't know anything about children once again."

"Then it's good you have a doctor as a best friend. And workers with children isn't it?" Belle reminded. Smiling slyly at her best friend. Turning her tone serious, "Just until we can help Regina. Imagine if this was me or someone you loved. You'd want someone to help right?"

"Ill do it. But that doesn't mean I have to like or make it personal."

Eyes followed the winemaker around the spacious room as she paced back and forth. Searching for the right words to say. When had her life become so complicated? After her workers had finished the prep work for the harvest season, she had called an impromptu meeting. Much to their groans and complains she promised to factor in a small amount of over time, to which they had agreed to stay. And now they all sat here curious to what their boss wanted to talk about.

"Regina just tell them. I'm sure they'd like to get home to their families." Belle reassured. Shooting her best friend a tired glance. The vintner looked from her best friend, around the rest of the room.

Dust and mud decorated her employees clothing. And they did look tired. Taking a needed breath Regina steadied herself. Before meeting the curious eyes of the men.

"I'm sure Mr. Humbert has informed you all of what happened earlier. And to fill in some of the missing pieces. A woman in bad health was found in my barn. And for the time being they will remain here. The child with her is named Henry and for whatever reason he seems to be the closest to me."

"Yea Graham said the boy refused to let him get close to him or his mother." Daniel voiced. Surprised at the nod the brunette gave him. "That's crazy. Every kid loves Graham. Hell even my kids ignore me when he's around."

"While I understand your reasoning I have no control over Henry or what he does. With that being said until we know more about this situation. And until the mother recovers I'm taking it upon myself to take care of the child. And I'd appreciate any advice, any of you can offer. Belle has agreed to help as well."

The men looked between one another having a silent conversation. Edmund was the first to speak.

"That's really kind of you Miss Mills. Charlotte and I have wanted children but we haven't been able to. So we'll help anyway we can."

"Leslie and I will as well."

Daniel nodded in concurrence. "Should we report this to Lily?"

"For now leave your sister out of it. Henry isn't comfortable around new people. He seems to have… trust issues so getting him to warm up to us will be challenge enough. Belle will be monitoring the mother. Her nurses will bring more supplies tomorrow."

"Miss Mills forgive me if this is forward… but is there more we should know? Is the family in trouble or something?"

Regina let Edmunds question simmer as their brown eyes connected. No malice presented itself in his irises, but the underline concern was present. In honesty, Regina had asked herself the same question. If the family was in trouble and running from whatever was chasing them. How long would it be before the answer to that question came knocking on her door?

The thought made her shiver. And the fact that she didn't have an answer was even worst. Regina did know one thing, the quicker she could get the family out and away from her home and life. The better.

With a plan set in motion the winemaker felt things were finally getting back to normal. After the meeting had concluded, and Regina had sent her workers home. The only adults that remained was herself and Belle.

As if knowing she was being thought about the doctor surfaced from the room where the blonde was. Medical bag in hand as she closed the door behind her.

"How is she doing?"

Belle silently inhaled. Before dragging a hand through her hair. "She still hasn't woken up. Her temperature is inconsistent. Due to the infections. But we are pumping fluids into her to help keep her alive."

"What should I tell Henry?" Regina questioned. Not liking the news her doctor and best friend had given. She could only imagine giving the news to the small boy. Something of that magnitude would traumatize him and if she was being honest the winemaker somehow knew Henry had been through enough.

Cocking an eyebrow at the question the doctor sighed. "The best thing right now is to keep him distracted. If he asks a question answer it with a question." Regina frowned. "Its not ideal and I hate to do this but until she's better. It's the best advice I have."

The brunette wrapped her arms around herself protectively.

"I'm headed home to Ruby. I need at least a couple hours of rest, to check on my other patients and to freshen up. I'm leaving a nurse to watch over her while I'm gone. If anything is to change she'll contact me. Just don't let anyone in."

"Yes doctor that was my first thought. Letting everyone enter the room."

A weak chuckle surfaced from the doctor. Regina had always used crass language and taunts when she was unsure. And having a sick stranger and a virtually mute boy under her care had left her exactly that.

"Thanks Regina."

The vintner rolled her eyes as her best friend passed by. When had her life turned upside down and become a hospital?

XXX

Hours had passed and neither Henry nor Regina were sure how to approach one another. So both brunettes had done an awkward dance around each other to the point it had become an unwelcome routine. Since she wasnt allowed in Henry's mothers room per se. She returned to hiding in her office. Checking on her small house guest every thirty minutes.

Henry seemed to alternate between sleeping. Watch cartoons and looking longingly at the hard leather bound book her father gave her. It amazed Regina to no end that the child was well mannered despite his upbringing. Leaning against the door frame of the family living room she watched Henry.

Unaware of her presence as he watched a tinted blue cat chase a brown mouse.

"Its nearly bedtime." Her voice carried. Drawing hazel eyes to gaze upon her as he rubbed his eyes on the back of his hand. As if suddenly realizing the time his self. "Although I wont force it upon you I thought perhaps you might like a bath. After all we have a big day tomorrow."

"Big day?" Henry questioned skeptically. His caramel colored eyes locking with Regina's.

"Tomorrow is a big time of year for my vineyard. I'm not normally inside this much. And I thought maybe you'd like a chance to be outside." She forced through her teeth in a plastic smile.

"What about momma?"

Regina let the corners of her mouth sag. She should have guessed Henry wanted to be close to his mother.

"I made you a promise. And I intend to keep it Henry." Keeping her tone calm and even as she pushed off the frame and deeper into the room. "I promised to take care of your mother." The boy nodded. Letting his gaze drop to his hands in his lap. "But I also intend to take care of you." _For_ _now_. Hadn't been spoken aloud but in her mind Regina knew.

She had promised herself not to get attached and that is what continued to replay over in her mind. All she was doing was being a good Samaritan, she justified. But even she knew as much as she hated to admit it she was growing closer and closer to the boy.

Hopeful brown eyes stared up at the vintner. "Really?" His voice ringing with unsure optimism.

"Really." The whisper passed her lips like a silent prayer.

"Okay." A wide smile greeted Regina and in that moment she understood, her life was about to change forever.

XxxX

"What the fuck do you mean you lost her?" The doctor asked. Wincing as he rolled away from his patient, Mr. Cedric, to frown at his brother. His chair moved toward the officer as he pointed a tongue compressor at his older brother.

"Your job is to find people not lose them." He grunted before rolling back to his salt and peppered haired patient.

"Don't you think I tried. I do have a job you know?"

The doctor huffed.The _audacity_ of that statement. As he motioned for the elderly man to stick out his tongue.

"Emma could be anywhere."

"No she can't."

The officer raised a curious eyebrow at the conviction of his younger brothers statement. "Killian what did you do?" Liam asked as he began placing the pieces together.

"Mr. Cedric excuse officer Jones and I as I go get your latest results." Killian smiled removing the tongue compressor. Before turning away and forcefully grabbing his brother by his upper arm dragging him from the room.

Snatching away his imprisoned arm Liam watched as his younger brother pulled the door closed. Waiting as sleepless blue eyes stared up at him.

"Let's just say…" the doctor began before a nurse greeted him. A sly smile crawled across his thinned lips as he watched her pass. "I left Miss Swan with a parting gift."

Liam stood shocked. He knew what that meant. For years he had been covering up Killians maniac streak. After losing their mother and then their father he had taken it upon himself to be Killians guardian. To protect and look after him. Cover up all his wrong doings. To turn a blind eye but this was taking things to far.

"You've lied to me." It was a confession.

Doctor Jones stepped into his brothers personal space. "And there is nothing you can do. Now find Emma and Henry. Or I'll destroy everything you have built."

The Officer watched as his brother walked away. Feeling dejected and hurt. But he didn't have a choice. If he wanted the skeletons he had buried in his closet to stay there he only had one option.

He had to find Emma Swan.

 **1 day before Emma wakes**

"What are we doing today Gina?" Henry questioned. Barely containing his energy as he bounced by the brunettes sides. Keeping a firm hold onto her hand as they continued toward the vineyard.

"Gina? Henry are you aware my name is Re-gina?" She spoke. Making sure to keep the conversation educational rather then reprimanding.

The boy paused and looked up at the elderly brunette. A feeling of dread washed over Regina as she looked down at his hurt expression.

"But you told me we are friends..." Henry began. Regina prepared to confirm the boys thoughts but was cut off as her small companion continued. "Friends give each other nicknames."

A small smile surfaced on Regina's lips as she finally understood what Henry had been trying to get at. Not wanting to destroy the progress they had made the brunette nodded.

"Gina it is. But I will only allow you to call me that alright?"

Pleased with the answer. Henry resumed their walk with an extra bounce in his step.

"Since you have branded me with a nickname it's only fair you receive one as well."

Looking down the vintner spotted her companion jutting out his lower lip. Regina noticed her littlest house guest did that often when he was in thought.

"What about Prince Henry?"

"But I'm not a prince."

The sadness in his voice struck Regina's heart. If anyone was a prince Henry was. A piece of Regina wanted to find whatever person had damaged her little prince. _Her prince_. Regina winced at the reality of the situation. She had tried to stay away from the boy. And gave her best effort but no matter what. She was drawn to Henry like a moth to a flame.

Bending down so she was eye level with the six year old, Regina smiled. Demonstrating brilliant white and straight teeth. Placing her hands in front of her she showed Henry her hands, moving them slowly until she was able to lightly grasp his hands.

Henry flinched visibly but showed no signs of wanting to run away, so Regina continued. The growth the he had showed still astounded her. Henry hadn't connected or tried to connect with anyone like he had with her. And Regina didn't want to hide the pride she felt in the gesture.

Henry was slowly becoming as much hers as she was his.

"Henry you are more of a prince then you know. Do you know what it takes to be a prince?" She asked. When he shook his head no the winemaker continued. Giving his small seven year old hands a squeeze. "Well a prince is kind, brave, smart and strong."

"And you prince Henry are all of those things." Tapping the tip of his nose as a little giggle escaped his lips. The sound warmed her heart immensely.

"Now how about we go get some grapes?"

An enthusiastic nod answered the question, before Regina stood. Moving deeper into the vineyard with her helper.

 **Belle**

"How is she Ratchet?" Belle asked as she pushed through the rooms door. Tying her hair in a high bun, before taking the clipboard from the elderly nurse.

"There are signs of improvement. She heals fairly quick. Still fluid in her lungs. But that's the most concerning thing."

The doctor afforded the elderly woman a smile as she read through the statistics. "This is excellent. Lower the doses of the antibiotics and increase the steroids. Hopefully we can begin the process of waking her up. And thank you. Take the rest of the day off. And report back tomorrow."

The brunette took up the position the nurse once had. Placing her index and middle finger together under the blondes jaw line. As she shook her coat sleeve backward, to count her patients heartbeat to the clicks off her watch. A smile broke the doctors lips the blonde was a fighter. And dealing with Regina Mills, she'd need it.

 **Regina**

Henry raced down each row. Stopping only so often to sample clusters of grapes like Regina had showed him. As a child it had been one of her favorite activities in the vineyard.

"Miss Mills!" Daniel called out. "Incoming!" He shouted. Pointing to the driveway. As a unfamiliar car blazed down the dirt road. Kicking up a cloud of dust in its wake.

An angry scowl turned Regina's lips. As a flash of black and red rushed past Regina. In the brief commotion she had forgotten about Henry.

"Henry! Henry!" The vintner called out. Fear gripped her as she watched the boys retreating form. Her feet carried her forward. Faster and faster. As she heard footsteps quickly approaching. Her vision began to blacken and her breathing became labored.

"Miss Mills?"

"Henry. Get him." Regina rasped out. Daniel hesitated a moment, concern clear on his face before he nodded. Trucking down the row in search of Henry. Calling the boys name as he went.

The brunette stared after Daniel. Trying to calm her breathing as her hand slid into her shirt pocket. Shaking unsteadily as she withdrew two pills. Closing her eyes she popped the tablets into her mouth. Grimacing at the unpleasant coating as she swallowed them.

 _Why_? Regina wondered as she stared at the slightly blackened soil. _Why_? For years she had lived in loneliness and isolation, patiently waiting for her illness to claim her life. Accepting the disease had been difficult. But she had learned to live with it. But now fate wanted to play a cruel joke.

Giving her a chance at happiness. But with each step she took, without a miracle. That happiness was like light at the end of a tunnel. No matter how hard or fast she ran she'd never reach it.

After all, she was already on borrowed time.

 **And... Here We Go...**


	3. Monster

**Fairly emotional chapter. But there is a reason I need tension to uncover the timeline and back stories. Sorry in advance.**

 **Song Inspiration playlist: Running Low(Shawn Mendes)**

 **When You Love Someone(James TW)**

 **Optional track: Purpose(Justin Beiber)**

 _F_ _lashback_

 _Regina listened to beeping monitors and gossiping nurses as she continued forward. Everyone knew. For years she had prayed for a miracle. But now… now it would never happen. Smiles plagued her as she wiped away thick tears. Hastening her steps through the egg shell colored corridors. No longer wanting to remain in the tomb. If she could she would have traded places with anyone._

 _There was no question she would've._ _She hadn't begun to live and she was already assigned a death sentence._

 _"Regina! Mi corazon! Wait!"_

 _Tears blurred her vision as she began to run. Her legs felt heavy. Even to a blind man it was clear to see her body was refusing her. Thick exhales escaped as she ran through the hospital doors. With no clear goal as she ran toward the parking lot, moving purely on instinct._

 _A horn blared but the young brunette was too distracted. Feeling what had once been a strong foundation, crumbling at her feet. Screeching tires filled the air as Regina looked up. Finally registering where she was as bright headlights blinded her. Fear. It should've been there to hold her and embrace her. But instead, all she felt was emptiness and the warmth the headlights offered as they grew closer._

 _"Regina." She heard as strong arms wrap around her in time to pull her free of the impending doom._

 _Woodsy cologne filled her senses as her father crushed her against his chest. His heart beating rapidly. Cradling her head against his wide chest as he spoke to the driver. Assuring the man she was okay as he apologized. When words were no longer exchanged, the brunette felt a hand rub a reassuring pattern across her back._

 _"Corazon why? What were you thinking? Regina you could've been killed."_

 _Fresh tears sprang free as she began to fight his hold. Henry Mills had continued to hold his youngest daughter. Wanting to heal the heart brokenness she felt, but the reality was he couldn't. And when she pushed against his chest, he let her go._

 _Watching as she regained her balance, before red rimmed eyes looked up at him. Rebreaking his already battered heart._

 _"I'm going to die anyway. Doesn't it matter if it's now, tomorrow or fifty years down the road?" His daughter shouted. Tears threatening to fall, as the brunette dared him to look at her_.

 _"Yes."_

 _"Daddy…" Regina began._

 _But the senior held his hand up. Silencing his emotional daughter. As their eyes locked. And Henry really looked at his daughter for the first time in years. He had never been labeled a man of many words, but when it came to his daughters. He managed to find words he never knew he possessed._

 _"Yes Regina it matters. It matters to me, your mother, your sister. You have so much to live for." He started, stepping closer to his child. Watching as she wrapped her arms around herself protectively. "Right now it doesn't feel like it and I'm sorry. But the doctors are wrong."_

 _Her father sighed, "Perhaps it's my fault."_ _The words surprised the brunette as she looked up at her aging father._ _"I tried to keep you so sheltered. I forgot to give you room to grow, to live."_

 _"Daddy…"_

 _"But happiness is there for you Regina. But you have to live and fight until you find it." Tears began pooling in the corner of his eyes, before trailing down his wrinkled skin._ _Henry opened his arms to his daughter, who instinctively walked into them._

 _A smile curving his lips as he cradled his daughter back to his chest. Letting the unshed tears fall onto his cheek. While Regina marveled in the strength and warmth that was her father._

 _"Promise me Regina. That you'll find happiness and live. And that when it's within arm's reach you won't walk away. But that you'll fight until your last breath."_

 _"I promise."_

 **PRESENT**

"Miss Mills." Daniel called out. A panicked expression covered his face. And Regina instantly felt her heart sink. "I have looked in the barn. Around the machinery. And in the house but the boy isn't there. Graham and Edmund are searching the fields."

Straightening her spine, she stared at the man in his mid thirties. A wild gust of wind swam around them as Regina thought.

"The car?"

A sheepish look replaced panic as he stared at his boss. "Its Lily."

"We'll find Henry first. Then deal with your sister later."

Not needing further instruction the worker took off in the direction he had before. While Regina waited. Thoroughly thinking and giving her body the chance it needed to fully recover before she went off irrationally.

The more she thought the more guilt berated her mind. She had promised to take care of him and she hadn't. What ifs bounced around her head, before she shook them away.

She'd find Henry. She had to.

 **XXXX**

"Anything?" The brunette asked impatiently, as the three men approached her.

"Yes ma'am, but…" Edmund rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Spit it out. But what?" Regina shouted. Watching as the men flinched at the surfacing of the Evil Queen.

All three men looked between one another. None of them voluntarily wanted to face the brunette when she was in a mood. And with only a offering of more bad news. None of them wanted to jump from the frying pan into the Mills fire.

"Someone speak or all of you will regret having a silent tongue."

"Lily has him." Daniel rushed out. Feeling it was his responsibility since the deputy was of course his sister. "We're sorry Miss Mills. But she has him."

"Well if it isn't the town bitch herself." Lily sneered. Leaning against the tan automobile. Arms folded across her chest. Legs crossed. Watching the small band coming forth. Offering her smile, that was more of a smirk. Like she knew a secret no one else did. And if Regina was being honest she did.

"Miss Drake how… lovely to see you." The lie passed Regina's lips easy enough. Her coffee colored eyes meeting Lily's, battling for dominance.

"I bet Mills. Now that formalities are out of the way." The officer relaxed her stance. "Care to explain this?" She asked as she opened the door to the vehicle. Revealing Henry. His muddied and battered shoes rested on the seat. Legs tucked into his chest, head down clutching something to his chest. With his eyes tightly closed. As if he could fend off anything, if he couldn't see it.

It was a coping mechanism. One Regina recognized all to well.

"What did you do to him?" Regina accused. Moving past the men at her side and toward Henry. Only to be stopped by the brunette officer. "Move."

A hurt look remained on Lily's face before it flashed to anger.

"Lily, you and I may not see eye to eye, but if you don't release that boy I'll make you regret it." The challenge was clear.

"Are you threatening me?"

Daniel stepped forward. The town knew Regina Mills and his sister carried bad blood between them. Part of it was due to their small town holding secrets and the Mills name always seemed to be in the middle of them. It was one reason people had viewed Regina as evil.

People had accused her as well as her family for the destruction of their town. Rumors had circulated. And over time they had only grown. Even tourists and strangers knew to stay away from the Mills. But Daniel hadn't been swayed. He had wanted to form his own opinion. And he hadn't regretted the decision.

"Lily what are you doing here? Miss Mills hasn't done anything wrong. Your hostility is ill placed not to mention unwelcomed."

Cognac eyes casted him a brief glance. Regina was never one to admit she needed help. Because she didn't. But the gesture was still appreciated. The officer looked at her brother offended, as he casted her an accusing eye.

A scoff escaped Lily as she stared down at her boots. Stirring the dirt with her foot.

"Apparently that storm caused a lot of uproar. Damages and incidents were being reported. Chief thought we should get ahead of it. And since Mills is one of the biggest city contributors. I was sent as a courtesy."

Courtesy? Regina sniveled at the word. This town didn't believe in kindness when her last name was involved.

"As you can see things are fine. Now if you please?" The owner raised her eyebrows as she motioned toward Henry. Lily pursed her lips. Casting a curious eye between the boy and the witch herself. The officer stared deeply into the older woman's eyes. Though she couldn't directly place her finger on it. It was clear to see something in Regina Mills had changed. Almost as if she cared about something.

Henry remained stoic and unmoving. Keeping his eyes shut as he clutched his back pack closer to him. Mentally counting slowly to 100. Just like his mother had taught him.

"I answered your question. Now answer mine. Who is this boy?"

 **Present**

 _"Because if I do. And I let my guard down." The patient looked away. Twisting her fingers around the sheet a moment before she turned back to Belle. Who sat anxiously waiting for the blonde to continue. "He'll find us… he always finds us."_

An unexpected shiver crept down the doctors back. An uncomfortable look surfaced on Belles face, and Emma didn't look any more at ease herself. The words hung in the air like a noose. Looking down angrily at the women in the room.

Belle was the first to move. Creeping toward the bed as her mouth opened only to close a second later. She had read the packets and pamphlets in her office. But now that the problem was staring her in the face, the doctor had to admit she was conflicted.

Worried for Emma and also the little boy she had gotten to know over a course of three days.

"We'll protect you." The doctor rushed out. Surprising herself as well as the blonde.

"You can't." The words sounded watery and heartbroken as they left Emma's lips. "I appreciate everything you've done. But I can't and won't ask that of you all."

"You're not asking. I'm offering," the brunette offered with a smile. She couldn't explain it but she knew Emma and Henry leaving meant sealing their fate. And that was not something she wanted on her conscious at night. "Let us help." The doctor offered again.

Emma desperately wanted to accept the offer. But the idea of comfort and trusting scared her. The only person she had depended on was herself until Henry came along. And now she'd do anything to survive. And surviving to Emma meant nothing was safe. Letting down her guard wasn't an option. She'd spend the rest of her life looking over her shoulder if it meant she was away from that monster.

Belle sighed. She knew that look. As a doctor she saw it to often. In most instances it was telling her patients to exercise more or cut back on Grannys food. But she'd only receive a look that told her they'd do the opposite of what she suggested.

"I can't force you to stay. But you should reconsider. But at least stay another week. That cut on you side is still infected and it hasn't healed."

Emma offered the brunette a weak smile. "Ill rest."

Belle nodded. Gathering her belongings. "Please stay," she commented again. Shooting Emma a pleading look as she stood by her bedside.

But how could she?

Emma remained silent. She was going to give the same answer. Beating the issue wouldn't change the outcome. She and Henry would be gone by the middle of the night. Her mind had already been made up. Instead she offered a sad smile but the doctor received the message all the same.

 **Regina**

The winemaker watched as the small brunette mixed the contents she'd given him. His arm stirred the concoction rapidly. Occasionally spilling the batter. Regina tried to not show the wince at the mess her counter was becoming. She didn't have the heart to stop Henry. After the scuffle they had,had with Lily she had been concerned about her small house guest.

But somehow the incident had only made the boy cling tighter to her. And she refused to let go if Henry didn't plan to. Though she was happy Miss Swan had awoken she couldn't help but feel apprehension toward the woman.

The blonde had what she had always wanted. And when Henry had rushed to his mother's side she had felt a presence that was all too familiar. Loneliness. It wasn't her right but she felt the pull.

"Henry are you happy here?" She asked surprising herself as she moved closer to the six year old. Pretending to wipe a dinner plate as she awaited his answer.

"Being with Gina makes me happy."

The brunettes smile surfaced at the answer, as she tucked loose strands of hair behind her ear.

"Regina."

A voice cut through the blissful moment as the vintner turned to look at her best friend. Regina raised a curious eyebrow at the saddened scowl her friend sported.

"Keep stirring. I'll be right back okay?" The comment hadn't been necessary. The small boy seemed content with stirring and occasionally dipping his small finger into the mix to sample. A wide grin stretched across the brunettes face before she disappeared around the corner. Giving Belle and herself a bit more privacy in her study.

"I'm going to assume there was a reason for the face. Considering the blonde is awake."

A sigh escaped the doctor as she ran a quivering hand through her hair.

"Miss French…"

"Yes yes Miss Swan is fine." Her best friend replied hastily. Cutting off her sentence before she could finish. Regina frowned as she watched the shorter brunette pace back and forth. The winemaker wanted to speak but settled against it. Instead she remained, watching Belle as the smaller woman stopped pacing to breath.

"She's a runner." The accented brunette finally spoke. Turning toward her patient and best friend.

"A runner? I'm not sure I understand…"

"It's in her eyes. As a doctor we practice and live this in residence. But her," pointing a finger at the door. The doctor chuckled but no humor was found in the cold tone. "She's broken and scared. Regina I can't make her stay."

The vineyard owner closed her eyes. Trying to piece together what her doctor was attempting to say.

"I saw it Regina. I saw it. In her eyes. I saw everything." Tears plummeted onto Belles white coat as she admitted the last words.

"Excuse my confusion French but I'm not sure I understand. You don't owe them anything. Neither do I."

The doctor turned to Regina. A glare present in her eyes, before she crossed the room. Invading her best friends personal space.

"I don't want to be the one responsible for letting them walk out of here. Only to find them on the nine o'clock news. And as much as you hate to admit it neither do you."

Regina looked away, turning her face away from Belles. She didn't want anything to happen to the small family especially not Henry. In three days he and she had formed something she had searched for her entire life.

"For once in your life Regina…" Belle stopped her sentence short as cognac colored irises turned back to her. Giving a neglected sigh as she took a step back. Taking her turn at looking at the floor before she turned back to her best friend. "Make them stay. I'm not asking this as your doctor. I'm not asking this to make your life difficult."

"All I'm asking is for you to take a chance. I'm asking you to do this because it's the right thing. We can save them Regina. Give them something your father wanted for you." The doctor moved back directly in front of her best friend. "Give them a chance at life."

The vintner ground her teeth. Something stirred deep in her gut telling her Belle was right.

"If I ask and she refuses?"

Blue eyes glistened. "Then you might not like the next options."

"Which would be?" Regina prodded.

"Threatening."

Shock fell over Regina's features at the statement. She didn't have the strength to do something like. Henry would surely hate her for that method. And in honesty Regina wasn't sure she would survive the separation. The thought of Henry being angry at her was already breaking her heart.

"I could never carry the weight of that burden and its only a scare tactic." The brunette chastised.

"Its only a last resort. Hopefully it won't come to that. But if it does." The doctor gave a weighted sigh. "Its not something I want you to do. But my involvement is conflict of interest. Not to mention I'll probably be in hot water anyway."

Sadness clouded Regina's eyes. "Henry will surely hate me."

"Perhaps but he is young. And once Emma sees how happy and open he is with you. She'll understand and he will too."

Tears threatened to fall from the brunettes eyes. But she forcefully wiped them away. "Why is this happening to me? Belle I never asked for this," she flailed her arms demonstrating the point. "Or any of this."

A knowing smile curved the brunette doctors lips as she stared at her.

"Sacrifice." Belle answered matter of factly. Earning a raised brow.

"Sacrifice is giving up everything for someone you love. Giving them a chance. A choice to live. And Regina you love that boy. He is your reason."

Henry Mills' words echoed in her ears. Nagging her. Biting at her heart.

Promise me Regina. That you'll find happiness and live. And that when it's within arm's reach you won't walk away. But that you'll fight until your last breath.

"I'll do it...for Henry."

 **Emma**

The blonde grimaced as pain shot through her side. Her body begged her to return to the comfort and safety of the bed she had just left. But she knew she couldn't. Her teeth found painful purchase on her bottom lip as she shuffled her dirty shirt over her head. Her breathing became erratic with a final heft downward of her shirt.

Her head pounded as she stared down at her pants, that were pooled on the floor. Giving a reluctant sigh she began the task of putting on the tight jeans. Careful not to make any noise as she completed the job.

Happy to be finished. She quickly raked her hands through her hair. Wincing as she untangled several knots, before raising her hands above her head to put her hair in a makeshift bun. A cool sensation covered her side and Emma lifted her shirt. Staring angrily at the bandage that was turning red and yellow.

"Fuck," she hissed. Pulling her shirt back down. She had hoped to make the bandage last as long as possible. Getting a hold off hospital grade supplies would be hard enough.

Forcing the thought to the back of her mind, she took one final look at the room. Before she crept toward the door. Twisting it as quietly as possible. Exiting the room. The blonde blinked, hoping her eyes would adjust fastly to the darkness. Finding Henry was the only thing on her mind. They had to escape before he found them.

"Going somewhere Miss Swan?"

The blonde startled as the thick voice cut through the blackness grabbing her attention. Regina flicked on the light over her kitchen island. Leaning against the granite top as she stared sadly at the other woman.

Belle had been right. She only hoped the young woman would make the right decision.

Emma opened her mouth to speak but nothing had come out. Being caught had surprised her into a silent stupor.

"What is your plan Miss Swan?"

The mother looked away guiltily. "I know what I'm doing lady. I have a plan." Emma half heartedly challenged managing to find her voice. Despite it coming out thickly.

"Regina. My name is Regina Mills and I can assure you. You don't have a clue what to do."

Anger flared in Emma's green irises. "What your doing isn't good for Henry or yourself for that matter." Regina accused. Hoping to get a rise out of the woman.

"Go to Hell Mills. What gives you the right to question me? I'm a good mother a Damn good one. Everything I do is for my child. And that's why we can't stay here."

"Then stay here." Regina tried. Watching as the blonde's eyes began to water. Her back turning rigid, as if she was waiting for a fight.

"No." Emma hissed through barred teeth. A darkness clouding over her eyes.

"Why? Henry loves it here. You're both safe here." The brunette offered. Moving around the island to take a seat at the table in front of the blonde.

Emma scoffed. Her eyes trained on the brunette as she moved toward her. Old habits made her step back. And it was clear to see Regina hadn't missed the action.

"What are you so afraid of Miss Swan?"

Choosing to ignore the question Emma weighed back on her boots. Resting her weight toward the back of her boots. As her eyes dashed toward the hallway.

"Where is Henry?"

"Safe."

"Where. Is. My. Son. Regina?" An involuntary tingle ran down the vintners spine as her name passed the blondes lips.

"With my best friend. And it took a lot of convincing, but I figured you want us alone for this conversation."

Regina watched as the woman visibly tensed.

"There is no conversation. Bring Henry back we can't stay here. Every second he is away from me you're endangering his life. You care about him right? Bring him back."

"Miss Swan I'd advise you to take the easy route. Our intention…"

"Damn your route and intentions. We are not staying here."

"Since your taking the hard route. Allowing me to make things painfully clear."

Emma raised an eyebrow at the brunettes change in tone.

"You have two choices. You can try to run and I will call the police. Trespassing charges and child negligence will surely get Henry taken away from you. Or send him to next of kin. And you possibly to prison." Regina nearly choked over the words. This wasn't what she wanted to do, but the blonde hadn't left her no other choice.

"Or you stay and work for me. I'll take care of you and Henry. You have my word I'll protect both of you."

"I don't want your damn charity."

"Fine then pay me back for the health care and expense yourself. If I remember correctly that was what you verbally agreed to when I caught you in my barn."

The blonde's fist visibly clenched at her side. Once again she was being held hostage. Not given a choice, not one she wanted.

"You'd threaten to take the only thing that gives my life purpose. The only reason I breath. How did you get like this?" Regina looked up. Pain streaming in her own eyes as the weight of the blonde's words hit her. She wasn't doing this because she wanted to. She had promised Belle and her father. To protect Henry. "You're a monster."

Regina got up biting back the raw emotion she felt beginning to surface. Placing her Evil Queen mask on she stepped face to face to Emma. Both women glared at one another. Both feeling helpless in the situation but neither wanting to show it.

"Dear you have no idea what I'm capable of. And I might be a monster, but I'm the best option you've got."

The brunette admitted feeling her Evil Queen mask begin to crack as she brushed past Emma. Tears streaking her cheeks. As she moved into the darkness of her hallway.

Sacrifice had labeled her a monster. But if it meant she could save Henry and Emma, then a monster was exactly what she would be become.

 **Heavy I know and I apologize. But at least Emma is back yay! I don't know laws on trespassing or child negligence nor do I take those subjects lightly. I am only using it for the purpose of my story. Thanks. Next update should be on Sunday. Thanks again. Let me know what you think.** **Any guesses on what's wrong with Regina or why the town hates her?** **And what will happen between Lily and Emma?** **This is still a SwanQueen story so don't give up**.

- **RedToxicity95**


	4. Broken Notions

**I know you all were probably either sad or frustrated that I didn't post Sunday and I apologize. Or maybe you groaned saying oh God she's doing it again and leaving the story. I assure you I am not. I needed advice so I asked a friend and beta. I was stressing myself out trying to make perfect chapters. I know you guys want fluff but this is a building piece and it'll take us some time to get there. This chapter should be the end of heavy for the moment and you will so lighter chapters starting with chapter 5. But as I warned before there will be two endings to this story. So bare with me. And give me time. I'm trying to give the chapters you deserve**.

 **Song inspiration: You Found Me (The Fray)**

Emma angrily scowled after Regina's retreating figure, glaring pointedly at the woman that was holding her hostage. No person could offer her sanctuary, and the fact that Regina Mills believed she could only angered Emma more. Clearly the brunette had ulterior motives and the thought sent a shiver down Emma's spine.

She was officially between a rock and a hard place. Leaving meant the possibility of Henry being returned to his father and Emma knew in her mind she would die before letting that happen. And the other option wasn't better. Forced to live under a strangers roof without knowing their intentions. Was no different then playing Russian Roulette against herself.

Waiting to see which killed her first was not what she wanted. But she could still hear the bullet getting closer. Clicking into place with every fire. And there was no way for her to stop it.

The blonde closed her eyes. Squeezing her hand tightly enough to draw fresh blood. It seemed no matter how hard she fought or how long. Life was determined to throw her a bad hand. Opening her eyes, she turned back to the hallway, where the brunette had once been.

"Damn it," an accusing hiss passed over her dry lips. She had to escape this life. This fate. Then an idea struck. If there was one thing Killian Jones had taught her. It was that there was a loophole in every contract. It was simply a matter of finding it and using it to one's advantage.

But if there was no way out. There was always a way to get even. Emma had too often been on the receiving end of the "even" part. And with a chance to be on the other side, a smile passed over the blonde's lips. And though Regina's intentions were not yet known.

She had no idea what Emma was capable of either.

XXXX

"Good morning Miss Swan," Belle's cheery tone sounded. Rousing Emma from the nightmare she had been in. It wasn't a random occurrence anymore, no matter what she did she always had nightmares. Forced to relive the mistakes she had made in life night after night. Dream after dream.

Some nights she had woke up covered in sweat. Others were her tears. Somewhere along the way she had even managed to supreme her screams. The only time she managed to sleep decently was when Henry was cradled in her arms. And with the absence of her son, she had drifted back into the dramatic pattern.

"Emma are you alright?" Belle asked concern lacing her voice as she took a look at her patient. Emmas rigid posture and the bags under her eyes answered the question, but the brunette still asked out of habit.

"Fine. Fine." The mother swatted. Tension building in her shoulders as the doctor drew closer. "I knew trusting you was a bad idea." The blonde whispered through a whispered reprimand. Her green eyes falling to the brunette who visibly withdrew.

She didn't want her patient to hate her, but she had felt it was her duty to help Emma where she could.

"Miss Swan my intention..."

A non-humored laugh escaped the blonde. "Your friend and your intentions are full of shit."

Belle was taken aback by the crass language. The doctor sighed before moving to take her seat beside the woman's bed. Blue crashed against green.

"Alright Miss Swan you apparently have hostility. And while I'm sure it's not all directed at me, I'll bite. Say what's on your mind and let's move past this so you can heal. We'll take turns asking questions and we'll both answer them honestly. If we never clear the air you'll feel like a prisoner and that's not our in..."

The brunette stopped herself from using the word. Raising a brow instead, as Emma looked at her questionably before giving a slight nod. After all Belle was right. She wasn't Killian. The brunette hadn't meant it maliciously, she wanted to help. To free Emma and Henry from the invisible bonds that held them. Not every doctor was a monster.

Of course she hadn't been pleased the brunette told Regina, but she'd deal with the owners threats on her own. No one was taking Henry away from her.

Taking a breath. Emma straightened on the bed. Pulling the blankets and sheets around her protectively.

Belle was the first to start, "What's your name?"

"Emma."

The blonde chose to look straight ahead. If she needed to lie, she didn't want her eyes to give her away. For years people had told her the eyes were the window to one's soul. And if she guessed what her eyes told, then it would be no doubt Belle would see the lie. As well as fear, pain and uncertainty that was mirrored there as well.

"How old are you?"

"28. Is Henry yours or adopted?"

Emma ground her teeth at the question.

"Mine. You married?" The blonde questioned. Looking pointedly at the slightly strange wedding band the doctor sported. Instead of a typical diamond ring, Belle wore a silver band encrusted with rubies about and inch apart. Carved into the spaces were small flowers that appeared to be roses. Emma offered a small smile at the detail.

"Yes actually. My wife and I moved here about 3 years ago. After I finished my residency." The blue eyed beauty smiled. "My wife means a great deal to me."

"What about you Emma? Someone special in your life?"

"Henry is all I have." The mother admitted sadly. It wasn't the complete truth but Killian didn't exactly make the list. And she hadn't seen or talked to her parents since she left them 10 years ago.

"Why the detail on the ring?"

Belle looked up from the band surprised as the question. "Oh… well my wife's name is Ruby. And roses are a trademark of mine so she combined both of them. So no matter where I go or what I face." A deep smile cascaded over the brunettes lips. "I always carry a piece of her and it makes me feel better. Safer. At home."

If Emma could've turned a shade of green she would've. Hearing Belle speak so passionately and in love only made her realize how much she had lost with Killian. She hadn't known real love until Henry came along but even that wasn't the same. Emma had always craved and wanted more she just wasn't sure how to get it. And the fact that she had a tarnished track record only made her more cautious.

"Emma what are you so afraid of?"

The question cut through the blonde's thoughts as she finally turned to face Belle.

"Excuse me?"

"What are you afraid of?" The twenty-eight year old asked. Leaning slightly forward as she stared at Emma. Waiting on an answer.

Flashbacks ran before the mother's eyes. Her skin felt tight and the small room seemed to be growing smaller. What was she afraid of? Him.

"Emma it's okay you don't have to answer."

"Where is Henry?" The blonde avoided. Feeling the panic begin to crawl up her throat.

"Emma no matter what you believe this place is safe. Whatever happened we'll protect you and Henry. Regina loves that boy more than I can explain. She'd do anything to protect him and Regina isn't known for caring about others." Belle admitted sadly.

Emma looked deeply into Belles blues eyes at the mention of that witch. "Why are you friends with her? No one like her could be considered human." The blonde scoffed. Replaying her and Regina's conversation in her head.

A polite smile was offered to the young mother. "Regina and I have a unique history. It's had it's problems. But I assure you once you get past her defenses. The wall she has built for years you'll see she isn't that bad. You might even grow to like her."

"Not likely."

"How old are you Emma?"

"26. Almost 27. Why do you care?"

Belle cocked an eyebrow. "About your age?" Emma shook her head.

"Why do you care about my son and I? You don't owe us anything. So why?"

The brunette grinned. She couldn't explain it herself but there was a pull to Emma and Henry. An invisible tether that made her feel they had stumbled exactly where they belonged.

"I could give you a stereotypical answer if you'd like? You know the I'm a doctor saving people is all I want. But if you want the real answer. I think…" Belle hesitated. She had no doubt Emma wouldn't like what she had to say. But she had been asked the question and she'd answer it.

"I believe things happen for a reason. Fate if you will. And I don't think it was a coincidence you stumbled into Regina's barn. So I'm not giving up on you Miss Swan. Everyone deserves a happy ending."

A shocked expression fell over Emma's face. Belles answer wasn't one she expected.

"But for now… How about breakfast?"

XXXX

Regina watched as Ruby and Henry interacted. A piece of her missed the attention he gave her, but she also didn't mind sharing. Ever so often as if sensing Regina's sadness the small brunette would look up and offer her smile. The gesture warmed Regina's heart immensely as he and Ruby poured over the leather storybook.

But all too soon the room tensed as Regina heard the blonde's door creak open. She didn't have to turn around to feel the weighted glare of Henry's mother. She felt it. Taking a breath the vintner turned to face the blonde.

"Good morning Miss Swan." The brunette moaned out. Bracing her palms on the island as Emma watched her. The young woman had been prepared to open her mouth but was stopped short when an excited squeal filled the air.

"Mommy!" Henry yelled. Pushing back from the table as he scooted around Ruby. Running full force into his mother's leg. Belle braced her shoulders preventing both mother and son from collapsing. Emma turned and mouthed a quick 'thank you' before returning the embrace to her son. Using her unwounded side to bend and wrap around his small shoulders.

"Hey kid."

A throat cleared and all attention turned back to Regina. "Yes well perhaps you'd like something to eat. Belle suggested broths and light soups. I have both."

"Is it just me or could we all hear a pin if it dropped?" Ruby asked. Looking between her wife's best friend and the stranger.

Emma turned to face the new brunette she hadn't met before. Noticing her for the first time, as she instinctively tightened her arm around her son.

It's okay Mommy." Henry commented. Backing away from his mother's grip to look up at her. "Aunt Ruby is funny and she plays with me."

"Aunt Ruby?" His mother asked. The words left her lips before she could stop them or the venom that coated them. In three days her son had managed to blossom into something beautiful. And it hurt to know she hadn't been apart of it.

"Yes my wife is a little energetic but she means well. She's a large child herself. She and Henry connected immediately over cartoons and Pop tarts of all things." Belle chided behind her.

"Aunt Ruby is a great cook too mommy."

Emma wanted to hate them all. They had gotten Henry to laugh and open up. Something he hadn't done for years. She wanted to hate Belle because she'd but her in this situation. She wanted to hate Ruby but the raven haired beauty seemed to genuine. Even slightly childlike as the doctor had said.

Henry had fallen victim to the women's charms. Even she had to admit she got the pull, but she couldn't give into it. She had to be strong for herself and Henry. She had to be there. If in the end he suffered a broken heart, then she had to be ready to pick up the pieces.

"Kids right. I have mad skills in the kitchen. But I still can't beat Regina. She is truly gifted when food is involved. And I'd totally go soup. She makes it from scratch."

Regina looked up at the mention of her name.

"If it's all the same to you I can fix it myself." Emma bit. "Whatever ingredients I use I'll replace."

Belle looked helplessly between both women. Tension and anger lacing both women's eyes as the silently challenged one another.

"Can Gina and I go pick grapes now? I ate beckfrast and everything." Henry's small voice penetrated the silence. Drawing both women's attention.

"Are you sure you don't want to stick around with me?" Emma asked. Unable to hide the sadness in her voice.

"Mommy I'm a big boy. Gina says the har-best is important."

Conflicted emerald irises stared down at her little boy. "You mean harvest Hen."

"That's what I said. The har-best." His nose scrunching as he forced the word careful. "Can I go?"

Emma was prepared to say no when she felt a hand graze her elbow, drawing her attention. "You should let him go. You'll have a chance to eat and then you can both have the afternoon." The doctor reminded. Moving closer to the blonde as she whispered in her ear. "Emma your still healing. Give your body this."

Though she refused to admit it aloud the brunette was right. She had only been on her feet long enough for a few conversations. And she could already feel her energy depleting.

Defeat sat into her shoulders as she gave in. Giving her son a small nod of approval. Before said ball of energy jumped up excitedly, turning his attention to Regina. Who looked more than a little starstruck that the blonde had agreed.

"Tractor?" Henry asked the vintner. As she shook the blank look from her face, focusing on her tiny helper.

"Yes. Today we are collecting the grapes to put in the barrels." She spoke more for the rooms sake then Henry's only. "We had better get a move on Henry. Graham and the others are awaiting our arrival."

Emma looked up with a panicked expression. She had forgotten men worked in the vineyard, and she knew how Henry acted around men. Fear plague the blonde unbeknownst to her son as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. Immediately feeling the toilet as she began to sway loosely on her feet.

A firm hold kept her steady as Belle held onto her patients elbows. Touching was not something Emma was fond of but in the current situation she didn't have a choice.

"Ruby would you mind taking Henry out to meet the others. I want to make sure Miss Swan is able to locate everything."

Questioning eyes looked between Regina and the stubborn blonde. It was clear to see something was happening between the two women but Ruby couldn't put her finger on a specific answer. Hate clearly burned in both their eyes but the brunette believed she saw a flicker of something else, but maybe she was wrong.

Pushing away from the table. Ruby shuffled toward Henry avoiding his mother's Keen eye as she scooped up the bundle, before carrying him outside.

When the door closed behind the duo Regina cleared her throat again. As if the brunette used magic, a piece of white paper appeared in front of her. A fresh ball point pen lay beside it.

"Regina what is this?" Belle asked. Squinting her eyes at her best friend.

"A contract between myself and Miss Swan."

"HAVEN'T YOU TAKEN ENOUGH FROM ME!" Emma shouted forgetting her damaged side as she swung her arm wildly. Immediately regretting the decision as she felt her bandage pull.

A smirk curved Regina's lips. "I'm not taking anything other than what you owe me. This is just to ensure I get it."

Emma felt herself growing frustrated and weaker. "Regina can't this wait. Surely Emma is good on her word." Belle defended, as she led the blonde to a chair.

"While I appreciate your need to see the good in every person. I need more. And this," the winemaker grunted. Placing a finger on the small document in front of her. "Is more. I'm doing this for…" Regina couldn't finished the sentence.

"Yourself, Regina. Don't pretend that you're doing me a favor when in reality you're holding me as a captive. You are the one that longed for me to be caged, when I had just broken free."

Was Emma right? Suddenly the kitchen felt smaller. Regina clutched at her chest, as her olive colored skin became to heat. Drawing breaths in short puffs.

"Regina?

 **Kind of heavy and suspenseful but next chapter gets lighter. And hopefully Emma will get her soup. ;)**


	5. Small Victories

**Alright guys I know I'm two weeks late with the update but cut me some slack. I'm studying for AP finals as well as regular. Need to pass to graduate in June. And I managed to squeeze out a chapter in a little over two weeks. Didn't want to force the chapter so I took my time. So excited for the next chapter. Oh quick note the small "Hook chapter" is necessary and it's kinda dark fyi so be careful. Next chapter is in the works as we speak. Enjoy**.

- **KJ**

 _Song inspiration: Little Do You Know (Alex and Sierra_ )

 **Future Excerpt**

"Daddy?"

Henry stopped typing. His hands barely hovering above the keys on his laptop, as he looked up. His daughter leaned against the frame of his office door as green eyes locked with his own.

A smile pulled at his lips as he watched that all too familiar twinkle in her emerald colored eyes. It was so uncanny that his daughter didn't take after him or his wife. Instead, she had taken after his birth mother. A memento.

"Aren't you suppose to be asleep Lizzy?" Henry asked. Despite knowing exactly what his little girl wanted.

"Bedtime 'tory'. Den sleeps." Elizabeth demanded. Staring pointedly at her father.

"One story then you sleep." He countered. Pushing away from his desk. As he rushed his giggling daughter, pulling her into his arms. Kissing her belly, before saddling her into into one arm.

"I'm sorry dear. I thought she was asleep." His wife playfully reprimanded as she tussled her daughter's dark brown hair.

"It's okay. I haven't been home enough. She just wants to spend time with me. I'll tuck her in tonight." Henry commented as he kissed his wife on the forehead. Before stepping around her and continuing down the hallway to his daughter's bedroom.

Stepping over the threshold in to the blindly pink room. The grown up sighed as he dropped his daughter onto the bed. His brown eyes looked down at his daughter as he locked his hand behind his head.

"Alright kiddo. Dr. Seuss or do you want to read a book of mine?"

Elizabeth shook her head adamantly. "Grandma and Gigi's story."

"Again? Baby that story doesn't have a happy ending. Are you sure?'

Lizzy shook her head in agreement. Causing her dark curly locks to bounce around her head. "You make it happy daddy. You wright happy end."

Henry took a seat beside his daughter pulling her onto his lap as he gave her an Eskimo kiss. It was amazing how much hope his daughter possessed. And as much as she wanted to hear the story, his little girl always managed to fall asleep before the end.

No matter what happened if his daughter wanted a happy ending he'd give her one. Even if she didn't hear it. So he began.

"Once Upon a Time…"

 **Present**

Echoes. That was all Regina heard in her ears as she grabbed the counter for support. For years she had battled with a weak heart. And as she grew older it had only grown worse. Doctors had continued to force new medicines down her throat like she was a test subject.

But for the most part it had managed to extend her life. So apparently there was some validation to the medicine. Despite Regina's dislike for it. But in the end all doctors had said the same thing. She needed a new heart. There was only so much the pills could do.

The reality was her body was shutting down. Her body couldn't function without a heart. And she knew it.

Muffled sound passed through her ears as her vision became distorted. Perhaps Emma and Henry would be free of her anyway. Time was so fleeting, but Regina couldn't help but want to hold on to what she had left. Maybe this was for the best. No one could love her. Love was weakness, her heart had proven that countless times.

And when all the pieces fell into place, Emma was right. No one could love a monster. No one but Henry had looked at her like she was a human and she doubted anyone ever would again.

Regina. The brunette heard her name being called. But it was like looking for someone in a thick fog.

Something was forced into her mouth and instantly the winemaker recognized the gritty disgusting taste. It was her medication. Despite the taste it was having the desired effect. Her skin felt looser, her erratic breathing was returning to normal, and the heat trapped under her skin was evaporating.

It doesn't matter, Regina thought. No one could love a monster with a broken heart.

 **XXXX**

(20 minutes later)

Emma sat silently at the table. Staring blankly into the soup Belle had ended up preparing for her. After Regina's episode she hadn't been able to move. There was nothing she could say to the brunette, not when she was responsible for causing it.

When everything was over Regina had expressed her thanks to her best friend and rushed from the house. Leaving Emma alone with her guilt and a chilling bowl of soup.

"Emma you should eat something. She is okay. Her episodes come and go." The doctor rambled. Hoping to pull the blonde from her motionless stupor.

"But… but I caused it." She admitted more to herself then the brunette across from her.

"It's possible. But Regina is… unique."

"What's wrong with her?"

Belle looked down at the oak table. Tapping her finger against it's rough surface.

"I think that would be a question better left for her Emma. Just give her a chance. I'm not saying to forgive her, but I am asking you to see things from her side as well. Sometimes seeing things from a different angle helps us put things into perspective."

The blonde looked deeper into her bowl. She might have felt guilty for what happened to Regina, but getting to know her personally was like asking a mountain to move. It was impossible. The fact remained that Regina had threatened to take Henry away.

But maybe she could use Belles advice to her advantage.

"How about you finish your soup and I'll show you around. If you're up to it?"

Emma didn't want to use Belles kindness against her, but seeing no other option she smiled at the brunette. If she was forced to be a mouse backed into a corner. Then she would find another way of escape. By any means necessary.

Picking up the spoon, the mother collected the liquid. Before bringing it to her lips. The lukewarm soup slid down her throat, and down into her empty stomach. That threatened to immediately get rid of what Emma had consumed.

Willing the liquid to stay down. She looked back up to Belle and smiled.

"I'll be up for it."

 **XXXX**

Regina escaped into the mornings sunrays. Inhaling the fresh morning air as she made an attempt at catching her breath. She felt like that girl so many years ago. The one that held faith and hope that she was getting better. Only for the doctors to shatter that belief. And now was no different.

She had accepted she'd be alone. Exiled and ridiculed by the citizens of Hope Falls. It was a curse and burden she'd learn to shelter. And then Henry had stumbled into her life. Giving her a glimmer of hope. But Emma Swan was determined to shatter that dream.

"Regina?" Ruby asked. "You okay? Henry's been calling you for a hot minute and you didn't respond."

Curious brown eyes fell to the boy that was holding Ruby's hand, his own curious look mirroring Regina's.

"Of course. Shall we go ride the tractor now?" She smiled warmly at the youngest brunette. Carefully avoiding the taller woman's squinted gaze as she held her hand out to Henry. The small boy slipped his hands from Ruby's before placing it into Regina's.

"Miss Lucas are you coming?"

The diner owner shook her head, declining the offer. "Nah. I'm going to say goodbye to Belle before I start my shift. Had a waitress leave on maternity, so we are short staffed. Maybe next time? See you later Henry."

Silently pleased with the opportunity to spend time alone with Henry, the vintner nodded her understanding. Before guiding Henry toward the barn. Ruby watched as her wife's best friend led her small friend away.

Ruby groaned as she heard the familiar sound of the bell chiming over her head. Her grandmother had been fond of the bell when she ran the restaurant and after she died. Giving Ruby sole ownership of the diner, the brunette hadn't had the heart to get rid of the annoyance.

"Hiya Ruby!" Lily greeted enthusiastically as the owner made her way around the counter.

"Deputy." Green eyes stared up at the clock. As she secured her apron around her waist. "You're here early. Chief send you on a coffee errand?"

Lily turned her lips up at the statement. Chief Smee was well known for his lazy service as Police chief at HFPD. But even that was coming to an end and soon. Lily would be promoted. Everyone knew. The current sheriff had refused the promotion, claiming it to much responsibility.

Hopes Fall wasn't well known. It was the size of a pin head on a map and the inhabitants were fairly civil. So the police force wasn't overly exuberant.

"No. Actually I came looking for you." The deputy admitted. Leaning forward on the barstool. Forcing the brown jacket she sported with her badge to crinkle at the elbows.

"Oh?"

"Your wife is a doctor and Regina Mills best friend of all people." Ruby listened knowing where this was headed. While continuing to wipe the counter down and setting up the small displays.

"No."

"Aw c'mon. I'm just asking for a little information. Whered the boy come from? Something about him seems so familiar."

"Listen whatever grudge or ill blood is between you and Regina. Let. It. Go."

Lily sat back. "I can't. It's her and her family's fault that Gold ruined all of us."

Ruby stopped moving. Looking carefully at the woman that sat in front of her. "Is that seriously why you hate Regina?"

"It's why everyone hates her." The deputy stated matter of factly.

"I think you should really let this go Lily. You're going based off rumored facts. Have you gotten Regina's side?"

Lily looked away, she didn't need to. There was no way what she knew was wrong. Her information was reliable… wasn't it?

"Ultimately it's your choice. But instead of trying to tear down a good woman perhaps you should listen to her side. And ask yourself why you hate someone you don't even know." Ruby stated. Before gathering her rag and moving on to the few customers that had walked in.

Lily sat her seat brooding. She didn't need Regina's side. Hopes Fall had once been a peaceful place but now it was little more than a small business hovel and tourist attraction. Despite it's diminutive stature. Hopes Fall had been her place to start over after she had gotten her heart broken and had been humiliated by her best friend.

She remembered that day all too well. Emma Swan had pushed her away broken her heart and made a mockery of her emotions. Unable to take the ridicule and stares of her previous town folks. Her mother hadn't asked questions. She had simply sold her business and packed up her two children and moved.

The move had been hard on everyone. But Mallory Drake had never complained, she just wanted the best for her children. And then the Mills family had uprooted their happiness.

There were two people Lily knew she would never be able to forgive.

Emma Swan and Regina Mills.

Emma bit down hard on the inside of her cheek as she slowly walked beside Belle. They had been touring Regina's establishment for what seemed like hours. And she had bitten into her jaw multiple times, jolting herself awake. Forcing her body to keep up with the doctor.

She had even mastered painting a dumb smile on her face and pretending to be excited. But silently to herself she had to admit this beat laying in a bed near death.

"Look there they are." The brunette pointed. And Emma managed to find a new surge of energy at seeing her son. He walked beside Regina listening tentatively, as he picked grapes from his out stretched palm.

Seeing this as a perfect opportunity, the blonde turned to Belle.

"Do you think Regina and I could have a moment? I'd like to apologise for what happened." Emma pouted.

A skeptical look met Emma as Belle examined her carefully. Before she nodded, " Sure. Give me a moment." The brunette started only to have Emma stop her again.

"If possible I think I'd like to rest. Do you think she'd meet me under that tree," the blonde asked. Pointing toward Regina's tree that sat proudly on top of a hill. Overlooking the vineyard and providing the perfect amount of shade. Countless times Belle had found her best friend there.

Thinking. Praying. Meditating. Anything that helped Regina momentarily escape her fate happened under that tree.

"Sure. I'll tell her to meet you. Just do me one favor Miss Swan?"

Emma looked surprised at the doctor. She hadn't expected Belle to ask anything of her.

"Of course."

"Don't hurt my best friend. She is more fragile than she looks." A weak smile surfaced on the doctor's lips before she strolled away.

Forcing a new wave of guilt to roll down Emma's spine. She knew what she was doing was wrong but she continued to justify it. Claiming there wasn't another way but there was. She just hadn't bothered to find one.

As she struggled to climb the hill that's what she reminded herself. There was no other option.

"Miss Swan?" Came an all too familiar that managed to grate the blonde's nerves. "May I offer assistance of some kind?"

A calloused laugh escaped the young mother.

"You're a fast climber. I thought I'd have time to at least get situated. Prepare my words…"

"You're avoiding Emma. I had assumed from Belles tone you wished to speak to me about something. Was she incorrect?"

Way to get to the point Mills. Emma silently chastised. Though secretly she envied that about Regina. Managing to seem so sure and precise in every decision. For so long she had wanted to be able to do the same but she simply couldn't muster the courage or strength.

Taking a settling breath the wounded woman sighed.

"I wanted to apologize," Emma rushed out. Surprising herself at the sincerity in her tone.

A dejected look surfaced on Regina's face.

"I assure you there is no longer need to…"

"Yes there is Regina. What we're doing is a problem."

The weight of Emma's words caught the vintner off guard. None of the blame could be put on her. All she had wanted was to spend another miserable birthday by herself. When she had made her birthday wish, she hadn't wished for Emma or Henry.

But none the least she had gotten the small family. Not that she was rightly complaining. Henry had given her a miracle in his own right. But despite the small bundle she had discovered. She hadn't asked for it.

The only word that managed to come out was a surprised, "What?" Crackling as it passed over her lips.

Emma took a painful step forward. Cradling her hand to her wounded side, as she grimaced.

"What we're doing is a problem," she repeated. As if the brunette hadn't managed to hear it the first time. "This back and forth can't continue. Us being at one another's throat isn't good for Henry. He shouldn't have to choose."

Regina could feel anger radiating through her emotions. But remained silent as the blonde continued.

"Im his mother and all I want is what's best for him. And despite what we think of each other I think you want that too." Emma began, feeling raw emotion in her throat as she locked eyes with Regina. "Henry doesn't open up well to people but that doesn't seem to be a problem with you. I just got his smile back… I can't lose it again."

The brunette stared blankly at the mother. Not having expected Emma to be so open about the subject. Let alone forgiving after she had threatened her. Regina watched as the blonde winced. Raising her hand to her cheeks as she wiped away a small collection of tears.

The brunettes own tears threatened to fall, but she instead settled for biting the inside of her lip.

Love is weakness Regina.

The words hit her like a boulder as the reminder cemented itself inside her head. Cora Mills had constantly repeated the phrase to her. And over time the words had penetrated, hitting their mark. It was one reason Regina had decided to keep people at a distance.

"Yes Miss Swan. Perhaps we could… reach some form of compromise." The words left her mouth easily enough. But her mother's warning still plagued her to her core. "If for nothing other than Henry's sake."

Regina twisted her mouth as she examined the latest bill statements that now lay cluttered across her desk. After her moment with Miss Swan, she had separated herself from Belle and the small family. Encroaching on Emma's time with Henry had seemed ill-advised after their recent change of events. Not to mention she had been avoiding paperwork to spend time with Henry.

After giving detailed instructions to her workers and confirming Belle could watch moreso after Emma in her condition. She had left the fields and chosen to return to her office. Paperwork wasn't something she enjoyed but as much of a nuisance as it was, it was also necessary.

A creak in her neck forced Regina to stop working as she rolled her shoulders. Hoping to alleviate the knot that had formed as her eyes glanced over at the clock on the wall. A growl fell from her lips. Two hours had passed already and she was no closer to finishing then she had when she started.

A knock came just as she prepared to return to the document that lay in front of her.

"Enter," the vintner answered. Not bothering to look up as she signed her name onto a check. It wasn't until a paper slid under her pen, that she was forced to stop. Somber eyes scanned the paper.

"You gave me this. And I didn't get the chance to talk to you earlier."

"Are you sure you wish to do this now? I'm not forcing you to do this now. You should be resting. Today was full of… excitement." She threw out. Leaning back in her chair as she gazed up at the blonde. Gone away was the woman she had met that day.

Belle had taken thorough care of handling Emma's personal needs. Gone away was the dirt that once clung to her hair and skin. An oversized white shirt and snug jeans had been given to Emma to wear.

The doctor had continuously deemed large clothes a necessity for the blonde until she healed. And despite looking tired and the obvious healing process, Regina dared say Emma Swan was attractive.

Emma would be lying if she said she wasn't moved by the concern in Regina's voice. But she refused to openly acknowledge it.

"I think this needs to be addressed."

"Very well. I won't try to dissuade you if this is what you want."

Emma nodded. Attempting to straighten her posture. Choosing to ignore the blistering pain radiating from her side.

"You may sit if you wish," Regina chimed. Making a point to stare at the empty chair in the corner of the office.

"If it's all the same I'll stand. Can we focus on the contract?" Emma asked feeling her irritability beginning to spark. She didn't want to be in Regina's presence longer than was necessary.

The brunette held her hands up in defense. Noting the tinge of frustration in the blonde's tone as she shifted her weight from side to side.

"What bothers you?"

"I agree with everything. The payment. Staying until our agreement is over."

Regina could hear the silent 'but' looming at the end of the blondes sentence.

"But I will work and do things on my own. You have my word I will abide by your rules. But when it comes to what is best for Henry and I. I will make that decision." Piercing green eyes looked down at her. Daring Regina to refuse her terms.

Her eyes spoke that there was no room for argument. And honestly Regina didn't want to fight her on the terms. The paper in her eyes was a scare tactic. A beckon of light that forced the young mother to slow down and see reason.

There was no way around Emma disliking her. She figured the blonde always would. They were bound to duel. Just not in front of Henry. That much they had seemed to agree on.

"Fine. Does that mean we agree?"

Emma looked away. "Yes." A sympathetic smile greeted the blonde as she turned to face the winemaker again. "The pen if you please." Emma suggested opening her palm for the instrument. Not wanting to linger on the brunettes smile.

Regina give the pen over easily, before watching Emma swirl her name eloquently onto the page.

With the last of her name signed Emma stared down at her name. Dread welled inside her. Good or bad she had bound herself to Regina Mills even if only temporary. And it scared her. She had officially thrown her cards down on the table, having run out of options.

Now she was forced to accept what Fate threw out. But Emma Swan was determined that no matter how long it took she'd win. She had to.

 **XXXX**

Killian sat at the small kitchen table, twirling the small knife between the gaps in his fingers. His hair was matted to his sweating forehead as he forcefully removed the liquor bottle from the table. The Amber liquid sloshed over his free hand as he continued twirling the knife in the other.

That _bitch_.

He thought, as he brought the bottle to his lips. Taking a healthy swig. Welcoming the burning sensation as the liquid continued down his throat. His vision began to blur as unbridled rage swam in his chest at the thought of that ungrateful wench.

Killian grunted as he threw the half empty bottle at the wall. Glass and the remaining liquor slid down the marble panels.

This wasn't the first time his property had ran. But it was the first time she had escaped and not been returned within several hours. And the fact infuriated him. It was her and that brats fault that his life had turned to shambles.

The steel from the knife but angrily into his flesh. He watched fascinated as a small stream of red trickled down his finger, into his palm. Before skating down his arm. A maniacal laugh began to surface as he slid his hand down his face.

He'd find Emma Swan. And when he did he'd make her regret everything. She'd pay for ruining his life. He silently vowed to himself as he continued laughing.

 **XXXX**

"Gina?" Henry asked as he looked up from his position at the kitchen tablen. He had made it his personal mission to stay attached to Reginas storybook. Carrying it with him every where except the field.

"Yes Henry?"

"Is Mommy better?

"Of course Henry. What makes you ask dear?" The brunette questioned. Looking up from preparing dinner. There had been a hint of sadness in Henry's voice at the question, causing the older woman to stop as she looked at the small boy.

His light blue shirt wrinkling, as he pushed the book away. Closing it before laying his head down on his arms. Tapping the table with his finger as his brown eyes looked up to Regina's.

"So we leave now?" His voice little above a whisper. A sad smile curved the vintners lips as what Henry was asking finally registered. The brunette knew she should let Emma explain what was happening. But her stomach clenched unable to handle the saddened look the boy gave.

"I suppose…" she joked. Hoping to lighten the mood as she moved more closer. "Or perhaps you'd like to stay?"

Henry shot up quickly from his chair. A wide grin beaming on his face as his eyes glittered. "We stay?" A door closing warranted both brunettes attention, as they looked up to see Emma entering the kitchen. Still clutching her tender side as she looked around the large kitchen.

"Really mommy?"

Emma raised an eyebrow. Confused at her sons question and the uncomfortable look Regina was sporting.

"Really what kid?"

"We can stay wit Gina?"

Understanding finally clicked for the blonde. She had hoped to talk to Henry on her own. Getting to explain the delicate situation on her own terms but that had been taking from her.

Henry looked on anxiously. Waiting to hear what his mother had to say. His small stature brimming with unbounded hope that she would say yes.

Emma looked down at her son. She wanted to be mad, but couldn't bring herself to the task. She and Regina had come to an agreement and fighting the brunette over this would only cause strife. The brunette had done her a favor and that was what she chose to hold onto.

"Yes buddy we're staying. How about we discuss it all over dinner?"

It was no question that Emma was forcing herself to remain calm. Regina had witnessed it, in the tightening of the blonde's jaw. And the immediate way her emerald eyes had sought out her own.

But as quickly as anger had filled Emma's eyes it had dissipated just as fast. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that the mother would later voice her displeasure.

But for now… she would take the small victory. At least it was a step in the right direction.

"That would be lovely."

 **XXXX**

 **Finally moving into fluffy territory. Wonder how their relationship will develop with one being genuine and the other pretending?**

 **If she is…..**


	6. Bittersweet

**Guys I graduated highschool! With honors(award system at school that goes on transcript). I was a step below Salutatorian but no biggie. And I have been traveling. But now I am back at my parents request to begin studying and getting ready for college life. I will be going to UNC for freshman year but I was accepted to several places. So stoked! This chapter has been reedited like seven times since grad. So there are errors no doubt but I'm in love with these chapter.** **I'm assisting other writers as well but the updates should come every two weeks Sunday. Like usual. And if I need to do flashbacks since it's been a while let me know. Guys I'm so stoked. I'm becoming an adult! Independence is dreamed about in this household.** **Ok enough ranting here is the chapter. Smooches.** **-KJ** **CHAPTER 6: BITTERSWEET**

Regina and Emma remained silent toward one another as they ate. Carefully glancing at one another out of the corner of their eye. The meal remained in pleasurable silence with the occasional question from their smallest dinner companion. Henry found dinner lacking. The food was delicious.

But he had heard Gina say something about dinner needing to be light because of his mommy. So he took it upon himself to spice up the meal. He wanted his mother to be happy and something told him Regina was that person. After all she had promised to take care of both of them already.

So the small brunette started a operation. Similar to the superheroes he had been so fond of. Batman was his favorite and Batman always had a plan so he needed one too.

"Mommy?" Emma looked up from her fork to her son. Raising a eyebrow at the sudden change in his tone.

"Yes Henry?"

"Gina and I are best friends. She calls me Little Prince and I call her Gina. We give nicknames. Best friends do that."

Emma looked over to Regina whose olive skin seemed to be turning a shade of pink. As she stared intensely at the noodles she was twirling on her fork. The blonde tucked in her lip as she tried to shallow the laugh that was threatening to surface.

When was the last time she had laughed?

"Do you have nickname for Gina?" All hints of humor died as Emma turned to her son. A horrified expression on her face as she swallowed. Trying to force the invisible lump down her throat that had suddenly formed.

Regina seemed to finally understand what was happening as she turned to look at Emma. Both women mirrored a helpless look before returning their gazes back to their interrogator.

How am I supposed to answer this? The blonde wondered. Lying to Henry wasn't something she liked doing unless necessary. Lying had gotten her into this situation and God help she didn't want to make it worse.

Swallowing the nerves that had surfaced, Emma lowered her cutlery. Pushing away the remaining bowl of noodles, suddenly losing her appetite.

"Henry, Regina and I aren't… she and I… we…"

The vintner cleared her throat. "Henry what I think your mother is trying to say is we aren't… best friends."

The boy shot a confused look at his 'Gina.'

"Why?" He inquired. Not understanding why the two women weren't best friends.

"Well best friends know one another very well. Like Dr. French and I. Or Dr. French and Ruby. But your mother and I don't know each other very well."

It wasn't a lie. Regina knew very little about the family. Other than what she had pieced together. Or what information Henry allowed himself to give. And Belle had given only small details. After all, it was the only thing Emma had permitted them to know.

Emma shot Regina a look that the brunette interpreted as a 'thank you.' Shooting a shiver down her spine. But Henry refused to let the matter die that easily.

"But you have to Gina. You promised you take care of me and mommy. So you have to ask questions. And mommy it can't be like with Lily."

Lily? It wasn't the first time she heard Henry say that name. He had said it in the barn, when he had mistaken her for someone else. Regina looked over at the blonde. Carefully gauging her expression.

Emma seemed to sink further into her chair. Carefully cradling her side as some of the light behind her eyes vanished.

Seeing the need to step in. Regina turned her gaze from mother to son.

"Well I am not opposed to the idea." Henry's eyes lit up. "But we will do it on our own. And you have to promise to eat your vegetables and listen to your mother, myself and certain adults. In exchange I promise I'll get to know your mother."

She watched as the boy debated the option in his head. His lips twisted toward the corner of his mouth, while his somber brown eyes searched Regina.

The brunette offered him a polite smile, which seemed to be the reassurance he needed as he nodded.

"Bed now?"

A reluctant sigh escaped his mother as she finally looked up to meet his gaze again.

"Yes champ it is. Tell Regina thank you for dinner."

Pushing back from his place at the dinner table, he surprised Regina as his small arms wrapped around her waist. Sinking deep into her hip. An overwhelming sense of love swelled into her chest. A piece of her wanted to melt into the embrace. It never ceased to amaze her how accepting Henry was of her.

Love is weakness.

The words shattered the moment as Regina hung her head ashamed. Gently pushing the smaller brunette backward. Henry had a mother. And he had a future, she'd make sure he did even if she didn't.

"You'd better go get ready for bed little Prince." She said offering a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

Regina felt Emma watching them. She hadn't meant to get emotional but she refused to apologize for it. Closing her eyes, her ears perked as she listened to Henry's feet shuffle over the wooden floor. Heard Emma's chair as it scraped backwards before her footsteps followed behind her sons.

The room grew increasingly silent.

"Gina?"

The vintners eyes flew open as she stared across at the small boys now empty chair.

"Thank you."

XXXX

Emma waited patiently as her son disappeared around the corner. The blonde took a steeling breath as a sincere 'thank you' filled the air. There was no denying Henry and Regina had formed an amazing connection. And though she didn't want to admit it to herself, she dared say Henry loved the brunette.

She didn't get a chance to expound on the thought as a blur shaped like her son rushed passed her. Ducking into the room they shared. A sigh fell as Emma looked toward the lighted kitchen. She was wrong about a lot of things and maybe she was wrong about Regina Mills too.

"Mommy?" Henry asked. Concern lacing his voice as he looked around the door post to where is mother stood frozen. Her hand covering the still healing wound on her side. "Mommy?" Henry asked again. Moving to stand in the doorway as he continued staring at his mother.

The air around Emma grew thicker before her son's voices shattered the bubble that had begun to form. Her eyes locked onto Henry's, and she offered him a small 'I'm okay' smile, before beginning the trek toward him.

The six year old raised a questioning brow at his mother. Letting her know he didn't believe what she was putting off. Henry had always found a way to decode his mother. Even at six he had been able to see through her bullshit. And somehow it made them closer. It made her want to protect him and what they had even more. No one understood her like Henry.

And those who had, had been pushed away or forgotten. "I'm just thinking kid." Emma admitted. Not quite ready to share her thoughts aloud, but not wanting to leave her son in the dark.

"About what," he asked. Beginning to shed his shirt, as they both walked into the guest room. Emma watched with a satisfied smirk as she watched her son attempting to free himself of the garment. He had managed to get it around his neck before Emma's maternal instinct kicked in and she took pity on her son.

Wrapping her fingers around the fabric as she lifted the shirt up and over his head on a three count.

"Thanks mommy." He smiled triumphantly. Before accepting the outheld shirt from his mother. As he began folding the it to the best of his ability. Emma's smile widen before she caught sight of Henry's back. The sight always curled her stomach into an unpleasant knot.

As if sensing his mothers eyes lingering on him, Henry turned around to face her. The slightly folded shirt in his hand forgotten as his smile widened.

"It doesn't hurt anymore." The six year old stated proudly. Earning his mother's attention as she looked up from his back to his face. Turning so his mother was looking at his front the small boy continued smiling.

His mother blew, offering up her own smile that didn't reach her eyes. How could she? She had let that monster put his hands on her baby. She had done everything to protect Henry but Killian had still managed to get to their son. She would never forget the sickening pop of Henry's little bone. Or the blood that marred his skin.

And all because Henry had drawn a smiley face on one of Killian's documents. Instead of kissing or praising his son he had turned violent. Ranting mad. Henry had only been three and didn't know better but his father did.

And when Henry had tried to run, Killian caught him forcefully by his neck. Pushing their son to the ground before pinning him down by his knee. Digging it deeply into Henry's scapula. Emma had showed up late coming down from upstairs. And had done her best to get Killian away from him. But the attempt was futile.

And then the sound Emma no longer wanted to remember filled the room. A piece of her son's bone fractured and pierced through his skin. Though she wouldn't soon forget the sound it had also served as a blessing.

The sound had managed to snap the deranged doctor from his stupor. And remorse cloudy his eyes as he rushed out hurried apologies. Before disappearing upstairs. With no other choice and a screaming toddler Emma grabbed her keys and rushed their son to the hospital. And from that moment on she knew she had to escape and that, that would be the last time Henry knew that kind of pain.

"I'm glad kid." She said. Pulling herself from the painful memory. The doctor had managed to locate and remove the sliver of bone. But the skin and nerves had been damaged. So Henry had been left with a permanent deformity and recurrent pain. "Ready for bed?"

"Almost. Aunt Ruby and Belle bought clothes for me and you. She said your clothes have to be big for now. Why is that?" His curious mind peaking as he pulled a t shirt and pair of shorts from the drawer.

"Is this your last question?"

Emma was met by a curious expression. And she began explaining, "I had plenty of time to rest Henry. I haven't forgotten I owe you one more answer to any question. So," she started moving closer to her son. Fixing his t shirt. Before staring into his cognac colored irises. "Is this your question? She asked again. " Because if not. I'd rather we not discuss it at the moment."

"I understand and no mommy it's not my question." He spoke, sadness present in his voice as he closed the drawer. Moving toward the bed they shared. Internally Emma smiled victoriously. Henry already hated his father. Giving him another reason wasn't something Emma wanted to do. Despite the man now being angry and violent, she had loved him once upon a time.

"Okay… then bed time. Hop up."

The boy followed his mother's instructions as he lunged at the bed. Flipping up the covers before shuffling down under them. Emma moved to his side of the bed, taking a seat. Her hand involuntarily ran through his hair.

"I love you so much Hen."

"I love you to mom."

The offering made her feel whole. "But we need talk." Henry's eyes grew. He knew what she was getting at. And if he uncovered to much his operation would be ruined.

"What was that at dinner squirt? It's like you wanted… I'm not even sure how to explain."

"I just want you happy mommy. And Gina makes me happy. She can make you happy to."

The blonde's eyebrows knitted together. "That's why you want Regina and I to be friends?" She asked. Hoping to understand, but already forming a clear picture in her head.

"Yes. You need friends mommy. Maybe if I was here you and Lily would still be friends."

Emma smiled at her little detective. "I'm okay kid. Really. Now get some sleep." Henry was thankful his mother had been distracted. But couldn't help feeling disgruntled at the fact she didn't want his help. The blonde leaned over placing a tender kiss to her son's head before getting up from the bed.

His mother had made it almost to the door when Henry sat up. "Mommy?"

"Yes squirt?" She asked placing her hand against the door frame. Not turning around to face her son.

"Gina is nice. She is my best friend. She makes me feel special. She calls me Little Prince because I matter to her." The wind rushed out of Emma's lungs. I matter to her. The words hit her forcefully. And held their weight. Henry had accepted the brunette because she welcomed him. She understood him. And offered him something she apparently couldn't.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Emma closed her eyes. "I'll try Henry." She had heard the unasked question. "I'll try." She admitted again. Unsure if she was trying to convince herself or her son as she turned off the light.

Disappearing around the corner. She would try, even if it killed her. She would try.

XXXX

"Thank you." Emma mustered. Practicing, as she laid her head against the wall outside of her and Henry's room. For the past five minutes she had trying to shake off Henry's words. While keeping her word of trying to make it work with Regina.

But the words always came out slurred. Or distorted. How did one thank the someone they had labeled a enemy.

"You know it's more effective if you say that to the person. Instead of the ceiling." Came the familiar sultry voice.

The blondes eyes shot open as she turned to stare at Regina Mills. Her cheeks heated, turning a shade of frustrated pink.

"Perhaps I was directing my thanks purposely at the ceiling." Emma snarked. Accepting the challenge that the brunette had offered.

"Perhaps…" the vintner shrugged. Taking a step closer. As she wrapped her arms around herself. "Or maybe that would make you crazy." An eyebrow raised at the word. Crazy was a trigger word for Emma and some how Regina knew. And if it was a guess it was a damn lucky one.

Regina stopped directly beside the blonde. Leaning halfway toward her ear before she whispered, "It's amazing how a few well placed words can affect even the stoniest heart isn't it."

The older woman smirked as Emma watched her from the corner of her eye. And if looks could kill. Regina was already six feet under with a burning casket surrounding her body. Pleased with the deadly glance her house guest gave her, Regina began to walk off. Before a firm grasp of her wrist halted her in her tracks.

"I'm sorry… thank you."

Confused the brunette prodded. "Which is it Miss Swan?" Unable to look at the other woman, as she felt her heart beginning to flutter. It had been so long since she felt the sensation that she was almost ready to write it off as a heart attack. But this felt… different. Pleasant even.

"Both." The mother whispered. "Thank you for dinner. You went out of your way to make something you knew I could keep down. For looking after Henry. And for rescuing me multiple times. Especially at dinner tonight." The defeated tone registered in the winemaker's ears.

Emma Swan was many things but a quitter didn't seem to be on the list. Against everything her mind told her, Regina chose to listen to the part of her that threatened to kill her. The older woman turned a little. Looking over her shoulder at Emma. Really taking her time to examine the blonde.

The blonde's shoulders sagged. Clearly from emotionally and physical over-exertion. Ever since she had waken up the mother had striven to prove herself. Spending and playing with her son as much as Belle and the others would allow. Refusing to let on how tired or really exhausted she was.

Her hair had regained some of it's sheen and natural curl after Belle and several nurses had scrubbed her skin and hair thoroughly. Her eyes were breathtaking. Colored like emeralds with bits of entrapped sapphires that always captured light no matter where she was. Emma held a strong yet feminine jawline that Regina guessed she received from her father more than mother.

And the white shirt the blonde sported was oversized and hung freely off her thin frame. But somehow her long muscular legs managed to stay on display much to Regina's amusement. There had been a large disagreement over if Emma could continue to wear tight jeans. Belle had been about to win the argument when her wife took the patient's side.

Claiming if the blonde had to wear the grotesque shirts she should at least be able to keep her eye candy legs. Regina had been surprised when Belle flung her hands up, surrendering. The result was inevitable, whatever Ruby Lucas-French wanted she usually got within reason.

"Say something don't leave me here in suspense Regina." Emma nearly begged. Her eyes searching that of the vintners. Time seemed to freeze for Regina as she stared into Emma's eyes. And then her heart did it again. Fluttering freely and at will.

"I'm not sure I heard the apology in there anywhere," the brunette feigned aggravation. But inside she was a bundle of nerves wounding tighter and tighter.

"I know," the blonde sighed. Prepared to take her hand through her hair when she realized she still held her hostesses wrist. "Sorry." She said quickly. Releasing her wrist as if it had caught fire.

Regina for her part hid her emotion well. Though inside she was indeed hurt by the action.

Needing a distraction her hands found purchase in her blonde mane. Raking through her strands quickly before turning her gaze back to the woman in front of her.

"I'm sorry for everything…" she started.

"Care to be more specific Miss Swan?"

A forced breath passed the mother's lips as she concentrated. "I'm sorry for being a ass. For giving you an ultimatum you didn't deserve. Like it or not you've become so ingrained in Henry's life that removing you would be wrong. And I can't hurt him that way. Not when you're one thing he looks forward to."

Regina remained silent taking in the blondes explanation.

"I'm sorry we stumbled into your life unexpectedly. Not many people would've helped us the way you did. And for that despite my actions. I'll forever be grateful."

"Henry reminds me a lot of my father. He didn't think me a..." Regina shared before she realized the words had escaped her throat.

"I don't think you're a monster either Regina." Emma caught. Hinting at the word the brunette hadn't been able to see.

A scoff fell between the two women.

"I think you've just been hu…"

Sea-foam irises didn't get a chance to register as Regina surged forward. Stepping into her personal space. Tears pooling in her eyes.

"No. You don't get to do that. You know nothing about me…"

"But I want to. And not because Henry asked." Emma watched as Regina instantly deflated. Anger no longer brimmed in her eyes. Only vulnerability remained and Emma was surprised how quickly the notion to kiss Regina Mills surfaced. Had she been hurt so badly that the thought of someone getting close scared her?

Emma recognized those feelings. She felt like that everyday. And even now she felt like that with these strangers who wanted to be apart of her and Henry's life.

Instinct kicked in over reason as Emma began to lean forward. Staring intently at the brunettes lusciously plump lips. Before the transaction could be completed Regina dismissed herself.

"Good night Miss Swan."

Unable to move, she watched as Regina fled. "Regina." She called after her. Minding the level of her voice as the brunette continued down the dark hallway.

"Regina… stop. Please. I'm sorry."

But the only answer the blonde received was a dark chuckle. Before her own words were thrown in her face. Gliding down the hallway like an unwanted ghost. As the vintner disappeared from view.

"There is no such thing as a happy ending. Not for a monster like me."

 **TOLD YOU GUYS I LOVE MY STORIES NOT ABANDONING ANY OF THEM. BUT BARE WITH ME. IF I HAVE A MAJORITY VOTE ILL UPDATE THIS STORY AND THAT ONE. OTHERWISE ITLL JUST BE THIS ONE. BUT HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT GOODNIGHT!**


	7. Blind Faith

**Alright here is the next installment of Crimson Velocity. Sorry I have rewrote and rewrote this chapter at least five times. But I like this version so much better because of the drama.** **I claim to have no medical knowledge nor do I own these ABC characters but the storyline is my own. And without further delay here's the next chapter.** **There are mistakes I apologize.**

 **Chapter** **7: Blind** **Faith**

Regina lay still as the board slid her backwards. Whizzing and whirling sounds filled the small channel she was forced into. But none of that mattered. Her mind was currently playing the "what if" game and she was trying her best not to surrender to the raising headache.

"Mills! Hey you with me?" Belle questioned. Watching her best friend from the observation room. As the CAT scan rendered an image of the inside of Regina's chest.

"Where else would I be French?" Came the snark reply before Regina blew away her frustration. After all it wasn't Belle she was mad and confused at. No only a certain blonde seemed to manage that feat these days. "I'm sorry you didn't deserve that. I just… it's a stressful time of year for me. I took it out on you and I shouldn't have."

Flabbergasted by the apology Dr. French printed the image. Before hitting the red button, watching for a moment as her best friend was mechanically dragged from inside the X-ray chamber. Before leaving the small room she had subjected herself too. To rejoin her patient.

Still stuck in her own infinity loop of what if the vintner laid there. Staring aimlessly at the ceiling. It wasn't until Belle heaved her into a sitting position that the illusion cracked for her. Forcing her back into the painful reality that was her life.

"So?" The brunette shrugged. Very rarely were her results ever good and today she didn't expect a different outcome.

"No you talk first. Regina what's going on with you? And it can be the vineyard or business. The season is almost over and everything is nearly prepped or already in barrels aging."

The winemaker looked away. Emma. Her issue was none other than Emma Swan.

"Are you worried about them Regina?" The brunette looked up at the word them, earning a sigh from the doctor. As she tucked the x-rays under her arms. To gingerly cross her arms over her chest. "Ruby may act like a child but I assure you she will watch them. I know you don't let people in easily but Ruby wouldn't let you down."

A laugh threatened to surface at the implication that Ruby "the child Wonder" Lucas could actually be an adult. But she resisted the temptation, sinking her teeth into the inside of her lip.

"It's not that," Regina finally spoke.

"Then talk to me."

Needing some form of distraction the older brunette ran a hand through her hair. Giving a slight grimace at the length it had become. She had been prepared to settle on the point until she found sincere aqua colored orbs waiting patiently. Offering nothing but understanding and patience as the doctor waited for Regina to answer.

"Perhaps I was wrong to take the Swan family in." The vintner deflected. Not eager or knowing how to say Emma Swan attempted to kiss me yesterday. And I almost let her.

"O… Kay. I'm sure we could make other arrangements if this is indeed to taxing on you."

"Yes maybe we should." Regina rushed out to quickly. Earning a raised brow from the doctor. Her best friend never ran from a challenge. If anything Regina thrived on them even if they weren't necessarily her doing.

"Since you take me as a fool I'll act the part." Belle surmised. Laying the X-ray next to Regina, squaring her shoulders before staring intently at her friend. 'What. Happened. Between. You. And. Emma?" The words coming out slow with a pause.

"Oh will you cut it out. No one thinks you're a fool French."

The doctor released the tension in her shoulders. Offering an aggravated sigh. "Everyone except you apparently. Something is wrong with you and rather then being my friend you're blocking me out. Ever since she showed up it's like there's a wall there Regina. So what's wrong?"

Belles tone elevated in frustration as Regina sat there in silence.

"Maybe letting Emma and Henry stay was a bad idea…"

The name Henry seemed to snap the brunette from her protected limbo as she turned to face her doctor. Vulnerability etched in her features as a single tear cascaded down her cheek. Before falling and soaking into the hospital gown that clung loosely over her frame.

"Emma tried to kiss me." The vintner rushed out. Feeling the heat begin to rise in her cheeks as she admitted what was bothering her. "And I almost let her."

Silence filled the room. And Regina hung her head waiting to her the verbal reprimand Belle was sure to give her. After all it had been her number one rule. Not getting attached to the family was what she had wanted, but that rule was thrown out. And she had not only put her heart in jeopardy but be Henry's as be well.

"Regina," the doctor began. Taking a step closer to her patient. "That's… fantastic."

"Fantastic?" The brunette questioned. Feeling the wind rushed from her lungs as Belle enveloped her in a tight embrace. "French… French can't breathe."

"Sorry," the smaller woman rushed out. Releasing her patient, but staying within arms reach. "Yes fantastic. I knew there was an underlying spark."

A look of confusion swept over Regina's face, at her best friends admittance.

"There is no spark. And there most certainly isn't a me and Miss Swan. She felt vulnerable and sad and I was simply there. And even if I wanted to admit more which I do not. I've gotten to close to them as is. Any closer and I'm putting us all at risk."

"What about your happiness Regina? Clearly Emma is interested at least."

Regina shook her head. Hope was a breeding ground for eternal misery. And she was already forced to endure that life, she refused to sentence Henry or even Emma to that fate.

"There is no happy ending for me. My bed was chosen for me and now I must lie in it. I can't subject them to the same destination as me."

Belle looked on in discomfort. If anyone deserved happiness it was her best friend. But the fact that Regina believed she was cursed to live a life of unfulfillment without anyone by her side. Else they suffer the same destiny. Made her stomach ball in tight knots.

"So what you'll push them away? Live the life of a recluse because you're scared?"

Regina felt her inner Evil Queen threatening to bubble to the surface. She couldn't admit Belle was right. Or that she was afraid. Even if Emma had wanted her, which Regina had convinced herself she didn't. Nothing could come of it. Falling in love with Regina Mills was no different then falling in love with a bomb.No matter how you tried to disarm it. Or how hard you tried to freeze or add more time. The result would always be the same. And Regina was forced to watch the seconds as they ticked down.

To end the torture and loneliness she had felt for years. When her time was up. She didn't want the things she loved the most to be there. To catch the after effects of her life. So instead she pushed everything away. Silently praying they would understand her good intentions in the end.

"French," the Evil Queen spoke. Forcing Regina into the background as her faithful body armour slid into place. "I'd suggest watching your tongue. And as for your opinions, they aren't needed. I have made my decision. And if people are hurt now, it will make the blow easier when I'm gone. Fear is what motivates and protects us."

Belle began to subtly tremble at the voice her best friend spoke in. She knew it was a defensive mechanism for Regina but it didn't mean she liked it any better.

"This conversation is over. Now…" The Evil Queen smirked. Picking up the X-ray from beside her. Offering it outward toward the young doctor. "Tell me how much time I have left."

XXxx

Emma aroused from her sleep at the feeling of a smaller body jumping onto hers. A smile crossed her lips as she wrapped her strong arms around her son. Doing her best to ignore the now radiating pain from her side.

"Well good morning to you too Champ." Taking a moment the blonde looked over to the clock that sat next to the bed. Feeling an inward groan as the numbers 5:06 stared back at her. Not even the sun was up yet but that didn't seem to bother Henry.

"Auntie Ruby is here!" Henry shouted enthusiastically, barreling out of his mother's arms until his feet were placed firmly on the wooden floor beneath him.

Emma tried her best to hide the frown she felt at her son calling what she deemed a stranger his aunt. Even after being hurt time and time again. Her son found a way to amaze her. Opening his heart in hopes that it wouldn't be broken. But rather pieced back together with the love that others had given him. Emma guessed children were simply resilient in that way.

"Where is Regina?" Emma found herself asking. Though inside she wasn't sure she wanted the answer. Not after their interaction last night. Even the thought of facing the brunette was enough to send butterflies fluttering through her knotted stomach.

"Gina is leaving. So Aunt Ruby gets to stay."

Emma wasn't sure if the news made her feel relieved or slightly disappointed.

"There you are kiddo," Ruby smiled. Peeking around the door as her eyes fell on the small family. "Regina wanted to say goodbye. She's waiting for you in the kitchen bud." Not needing to be prompted twice, the small boy rushed from the room. "Slow down kid. There's no fire."

Ruby called down the hallway. Chuckling as her small friend disappeared around the corner. A content smile curved her lips as she turned back to look at Henry's mother.

"How you feeling this morning?"

Emma didn't know honestly. Physically she still ached. But emotionally she felt all over the place.

"Alright I suppose. Where is Regina heading off to?"

"She has prior business in town." Ruby masterfully evaded. Not wanting to keep eye contact with the blonde. As she fiddled with the door knob. "Um I was about to make breakfast. Got anything in mind? Or is there a special diet?" The brunette asked making sure to quickly change the subject.

Emma shook her head. "Are we the reason Regina is going into to town?" Uncertainty plagued her voice as she wrapped the sheet around her upper torso. Perhaps she had completely overstepped her boundaries and now Regina was going to make her pay for it.

"I think it would be better if you asked her that question yourself." Belle's wife shrugged. Unaware to the inner turmoil the blonde was going through.

Figuring she would get no further with her questions, the blonde nodded. "I'll get dressed and help if you want?"

"Nah," Ruby waved off. "Squirt and I can handle it. Waffles cool? I think Regina has what is needed to make them." Ruby squinted, thumbing over her shoulder toward the kitchen. Before she disappeared the same way she had come. As soon as the brunette disappeared from view Emma felt her nerves begin to resurface. Maybe Regina had finally had enough of them. And she was finally going to the police. She had every right.

Kissing her… almost kissing her Emma chastised internally would have been enough to scare anyone. Since meeting her, she had done everything to ruin Regina. Then to turn around and try to kiss her. Emma groaned as she replayed what happened. Laying backward on the bed as her frustration sat in.

XXXX

Emma came into the kitchen draped in her prescribed overly large white t-shirts. As well as a pair of sweat pants she has found amongst the clothing Belle had given her. The sight she saw as she stumbled into the kitchen warmed her heart. Ruby and Henry were dancing to an unknown song on the radio as the both stirred separate bowls.

The content of her son's bowl seemed to be more on the counter then anything. But the tall brunette didn't seem to mind. Instead she laughed when he made a spill or set her own bowl aside to help him.

There was no denying the fact that Henry was happy. It was clear in the smile he sported as he added blueberries, chocolate chips and slivers of strawberry into his batter.

"I'm not sure you want a Henry surprise waffle." The brunette chuckled. Signaling toward the boys batter. "I have a cast iron stomach but even I have my limits."

"Henry has always been very accepting of things he shouldn't like." Emma admitted.

Ruby seemed to sense the double meaning but said nothing as she sprayed the waffle iron.

"Kid?" Henry turned to face his mother. "Why don't you try to get," Emma waved her hand up and down. Pointing to the small body beside her. "The batter off yourself and I'll finish up for you."

A refusal was at the tip of his tongue, before his mother raised a challenging brow. Giving the signal that discussion was unnecessary as well as unwanted.

"Ok." He whispered. Hopping off the stool he had been standing on to reach the counter. Emma watched as her son slunk past her and around the corner. Vanishing from sight.

A pleasant silence fell around the kitchen, as dull sounds from the radio played.

"Thank you."

Ruby looked up at the blonde curiously. "For?"

"Being kind to Henry," she forced out. Completely aware that she had stumbled over the words. "It hasn't been often that I see my son's smile. He's so… he… I just can't see him heart broken again. So if you have some ill intention… or…"

Emma didn't get the chance to finish before Ruby spoke. "Ill intention. You think that my endgame is getting close to you and your son… So I can hurt you?" The brunette asked skeptically. "Do you even hear yourself?"

It was a honest question. "Hurting that boy is the last thing on my mind. Not to mention Regina would kill me." The taller woman stepped back from the counter. Wrapping her arms protectively around herself as she turned to completely face Emma. "Despite whatever you both went through. That kid has so much love and so much passion radiating from him it's hard not to get sucked in."

Emma had felt like that the first time she laid eyes on Henry. His smile was so genuine it was hard not to fall in love on spot.

"He has a way of making the broken feel whole again. I would know."

That caught the blonde's attention.

"What do you mean?"

A half hearted smile curved the brunettes lips. "You aren't the only one that has a past you're running from. It took a long time for me to trust and feel safe. But," Ruby breathed. Wiping aggressively at the corners of her eyes. Before turning back to the iron. "When it happens it makes everything worth it."

"How?" Emma asked. Nearly launching at Ruby with anxiousness for an answer.

"Sometimes taking a risk is the scariest and best thing you can do." Ruby admitted. Slowly pouring Henry's batter into the cast. "A little blind faith can go a long way."

Trust had never come easily to Emma. And when she had allowed herself to trust. Time and time again she had been left down. Hope could she take a risk knowing it had nearly killed her son and herself several times.

Asking her to believe in anything was a far stretch. But even she couldn't deny the genuineness of Ruby's words. She knew what it was like to be broken. To search for anything or anyone that could hold the pieces together, just to feel whole again.

Teeth bit down on the side of her cheek as she watched the brunette. Maybe it was time to trust someone. Swallowing the coal sized lumped in her car throat Emma too a step toward Ruby.

"Ruby there is something I need to tell you…"

But the sound of a door opening caught both women's attention.

"I knew Mills was hiding something. But I never expected it to be you."

Panic swam through Emma's chest as she stared at a piece of her past she had longed to forget. Decorated in full Police attire as Lily's eyes sparked with rage.

"I should've known better than to trust any of you," Emma spat. Looking accusingly at Ruby, who stood frozen. "Blind faith my ass…"

The words thawed Ruby's Frozen posture as she turned to look at Emma. Breakfast forgotten as she pleaded for the blonde wait with her eyes.

"Emma we would never…"

The empty words fell on the blonde's ears as she heard the loud pattering of feet. Henry.

She couldn't go back to Killian. She couldn't let Lily take her away. She had been a fool to trust Regina and the others empty words and promises. Ignoring the pain still radiating from her side Emma moved on instinct toward the hallway. She had to grab Henry and escape no matter what. Saving him was what gave her purpose. It was why she still fought, why she still breathed.

But all thoughts were brought to a screeching halt. As strong fingers wrapped around her upper arm. Forcing her to spin around, before something hard connected with her temple. And her vision faded to black and she felt herself falling. With nothing to stop her other then Regina's wooden.

Time froze as her body collided with the ground. The pattering she once heard had ceased and the last thing she remembered before darkness claimed her. Was two voices calling out to her.

"Mommy?"

"Miss Swan?"

 **By chance is next. And should be up in a couple days. Bear with me.**


End file.
